


Jack

by orphan_account



Series: Jack and Superboy II [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Kid!Fic, M/M, Single Dad Tim, Supportive Waynes, TimKon clone!baby, Timkon, cloning, cloning your dead best friend and ending up with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: After Conner dies Tim frantically tries to clone him. It’s not working. So he tries a different method: using human and kryptonian DNA.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Jack and Superboy II [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187789
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I (the archiver) take no credit for the Characters belonging to DC comics; and I take no credit for the Original Characters, Situations, and Plot herein. Neither of the previous belong to me and all credit should go to the originators.  
> This is an imported work from tumblr. Originally posted by the user savi-bunny  
> https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/  
> the first chapter was posted on July 25, 2011 and the last chapter was posted on September 4, 2011.
> 
> I have copied the chapters exactly as they are from tumblr. I do not guarantee the viability of any hyperlinks.

##  [Jack (1/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-117)

I’ve never written a fanfiction before. >> so uhh be gentle. I have awful grammar. I just did it for fun. It’s a angsty Tim/Kon Kid!fic. it’s PG. Also, I’m am not trying to say anything about abortion in this fic. well, uh enjoy?

title: Jack

rating: PG (ANGST)

Summary: After Conner dies Tim frantically tries to clone him. It’s not working. So he tries a different method: using human and kryptonian DNA.

——–

_Cloning sequence ready._

Tim brushes his hair back in anticipation. “It’s going to fail,” he thinks to himself. “It’ll fail just like all the others.” He types a series of codes into his computer.

_Cloning sequence initiating._

Tim knows the procedure will reject the DNA. This is maybe the 100th time he’s tried to clone Conner. This is just the first time he’s thought to do it this way. It’s starting to eat at him. Why is he trying? Conner will never come ba—

_Human DNA accepted._

“what?” Tim says softly to himself. Do not panic. The other half will be reject—

_Kryptonian DNA accepted._

“OH NO.” Tim rushes to the cloning tube. “No. no. no. no. no.” Tim’s hand hovers over the “ABORT” button.

He sees the fetus begin to develop quickly. His eyes widen.

_Heartbeat detected._

He returns his hand to his side.

In defeat he bumps his head against the tube.

“What have I done?”

—————-

He stops the baby’s development at 5 months. 

Tim takes the now crying infant into his arms. “Oh, baby ‘shhhh’ don’t cry.” He wipes nutrient filled liquid of his child’s chest trying to console him. Tim feels his chest tighten. “Please, don’t cry baby.” Tears start to form in Tim’s eyes. He begins to think, “What am I going to do?” “Who am I going to tell?” “What will everyone think?”

“Oh god. What have I done?” he says aloud. He holds the baby closer “ _Shhhhh._ it’s okay, I’m here.” With a kiss the baby calms down and is silent and sleeping. The baby has a dark brush of black hair. Tim takes a mental note of how small the baby is in his arms. His chest warms.

He’ll have to disappear and raise him. He’ll have to hide away So, he’ll be away from disapproving eyes. and he’ll have to quit being Robin.

Should he leave clues for Bruce? So he can know without telling him? _Bruce…._ what will he think?

Tim shakes his head “I can’t think about this now…” He looks down at the sleeping baby.

Against his will he thinks, “I finally did it.”

Conner lives on in this child. This child is Tim’s personal piece of Conner. He’s Tim’s very own memory of Conner.

—————-

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5) [Part 6](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-6) [Part 7](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-7) [Part 8](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-8)

I have a few more paragraphs written….I’ll put more up soon. :3 Sorry I haven’t been drawing much. I don’t have internet at my new apartment. I’m at the library right now, lol. I’m cool.

PEACE!

[Tim](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim) [Kon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Kon) [Timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Timkon) [Kid!fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Kid%21fic) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [fanfiction](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction)[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) **[123 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-117#notes)** [Jul 25th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-117)


	2. Chapter 2

##  [Jack (2/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-217)

The next part. I’m just sort of making this up as I go. haha. Anyway, Tim is leaving.

(still rated PG)

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3)

—

The station is cold.

Tim is perched on a bench waiting for his escape of Gotham. He figures a train is less abrasive to a baby. Also, there’s something romantic about running away on a train, Tim thinks.

His child, Jack, is sleeping in a stroller. Tim stares down lovingly at his technically new born child. “We’re almost gone, Jackie.”

Tim is leaving no trace of what he’s done. He’s leaving no trace of where he has gone. Where he is going.

The train arrives on time. He boards and goes to his seat in coach. He notes how interesting it’ll be to be ordinary. Jack is cooing with his eyes open.

Tim is a ghost, and Jack doesn’t exist.

—-

It’s hard at first. Tim is smart, but Babies are confusing. Tim finds himself mostly curious about raising Jack. Every reaction the baby has intrigues Tim. He’s never taken care of a child before. Every day is interesting.

Tim settles on a small town in North Carolina.

He steps off the train and feels the crisp mountain air. Since it’s a small town, the stop for the station is outdoors. Stepping onto the small wooden platform Tim looks around. He watches the families being united. He looks at Jack. Jack yawns and, in a moment, is asleep.

Before he left, Tim closed all his bank accounts associated with Bruce Wayne. He took out the money he made on his own…from work and random investments. It’s a small fortune. It’s enough.

He buys a small house from an old man. Old and white, the house is in a field and positioned towards the sunset. The porch creaks, in a comforting way. The house has a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Tim sets the house up for his new life.

He’s only 17. He knows how crazy this is. But he isn’t alone. Jack is with him.

—

I’ll post more later. <3

please tell me what you think.

[kid!fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kid%21fic) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Kon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Kon) [Timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Timkon) **[60 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-217#notes)** [Jul 27th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-217)


	3. Chapter 3

##  [Jack (3/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-317)

okaaaayyyy. now..after my art spam. Time to post some shitty writing~! yaaayyy

anyway, still PG. introducing a random character.

enjoy~

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2)

—–

“Well, hello there!” a middle aged woman peeks her head through Tim’s open kitchen window. Tim spins around from the stove, where he was heating up formula for Jack. She’s carrying a Tupperware with a bow on it.

“Hi there!” Tim smiles at her, and fumbles to turn off the stove. He starts towards the window. He stops and says, “uh, won’t you come to the door?”

“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry.” She laughs and backs away. Tim walks to the door to meet her. She’s in the doorway suddenly walking inside. “Hi, I’m Mary Ann. Someone told me that someone had moved in to Ol’ Mr. John’s house. So, I just _had_ to come ‘n meet ya’ll. And I brought snacks!” Mary Ann is a lean woman about in her 40s; she’s wearing a dress with a floral print. She pops open the package to reveal some tasty looking muffins.

“Oh okay! Nice to meet you! I’m Tim Drake.” He gestures for a handshake out of habit but MaryAnn laughs and just places the muffins there instead. She gives him a hug. “hahaha Thank you! It’s really nice to have a visitor. Come on in.”

He leads MaryAnn a short distance into the kitchen where Jack is sitting in his high chair. “Oh well what do we have here?” MaryAnn squeals. “Isn’t he just darlin’?”

“This is my son, Jack” Tim smiles. “We were just about to have lunch.”

MaryAnn turns towards Tim “Your son?” Not discriminating. Just questioning.

“Yep, it’s just him and me,” Tim gives her a melancholy smile. “You live around here I’m guessing?”

“Oh yes, just down the road. It’s just me and my husband. Retired. Our kids have gone off to school.” She says while waging her finger at Jack. Jack grabs her finger. “Oh you are just so cute,” she’s talking to Jack now.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet neighbors.” Tim watches her… Jack seems occupied. “I’m sure we’ll become great friends.”

“Oh my! You are a very polite young man. And so young, bless your heart.” MaryAnn puts her hand to her chest, “if you need any help at all with this here cutie, let me know. Okay?”

Tim smiles, “Yes ma’am.”

MaryAnn smiles back, “well, I better be off. I just came to say hello. Ya’ll enjoy your lunch. kay?” She walks out the door.

“Bye.” Tim watches as she leaves.

——–

“I have no idea where he is,” Dick slumps in his chair. “He’s completely disappeared.”

“…” Bruce looks down into his lap. He looks angry.

“Tim hasn’t been taking Conner’s death very well,” He says as he looks across the table at Bruce. “I hope he hasn’t done anything…rash.”

“He’s not dead.” Bruce’s eyes are hidden by shadows. “He was too careful about covering his tracks.”

Dick looks sad, “Poor little bro…Him and Conner…they were best friends. Maybe more than best friends.” He clenches his fists and looks up at Bruce… then down again “Tim loved him.”

“He closed all his accounts, demolished his computers, and withdrew money.” Bruce’s eyes become visible, “He’s running.”

“From what?! We’re his family!” Dick stands up. “We love him why would he run…he’s not stupid.” Dick is silent, “It’ll take forever…finding him…he was trained by the world’s greatest detective, you know.”

“…”

“You’ll find him, though. Right, Bruce?”

“Yes, I’ll find him.”

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [kid!fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kid%21fic) [kon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kon) [dick grayson](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/dick-grayson)[Bruce Wayne](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Bruce-Wayne) **[66 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-317#notes)** [Jul 28th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-317)


	4. Chapter 4

##  [Jack (4/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-417)

more Jack! :D anyway…still PG. Enjoy.

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3)

—-

Two months later, Tim wonders how long it’ll take Bruce to find him. Tim’s realistic, Batman’s looking for him…he’s going to be found, eventually. He doesn’t want to be found, and he doesn’t want anyone to know his dirty little secret. He created a baby from a mix of his own DNA and the DNA from his dead best friend…”Jeeze, when I think of it that way I sound certifiable.” Jack is in his crib playing with a stuffed animal MaryAnn bought him.

“BAHHH!” Jack coos. He holds his arms out.

“What is it buddy?” Tim walks over and picks him up. “Do you still love me, little Jackie? Even though your dad is kinda crazy?” He holds him to his cheek, “well, Daddy loves you the most.”

“DAA!” Jack grabs on to his father’s shirt. Tim sways while he holds him. He feels perfectly sane when he holds Jack. A sweet comfort he’s glad to have. He places Jack back in his crib. Jack sits up. “You’ve gotten good at sitting Jackie,” Tim says as he rests his head on the edge of the crib. “I can’t wait till you can talk…” Tim feels his eyes becoming heavy. “Oh Jack it might be time for our nap.” Tim laughs.

————

It’s one week after Jack’s first birthday. Jack took his first steps last month, and he can say dad, Bottle and Water.

“DAAAHHHH!” well, he can kind of say dad. Tim runs into the bedroom, “What is it?” Jack is standing up in his crib bouncing up and down. “You wanna get out, huh? One second.” Tim heads to the kitchen to get Jack’s walker. Tim’s in a good mood, Smiling and humming.

“Tim.” Tim looks at his door, which is open. His smile fades; Bruce and Dick are in the doorway _._

 _Shit_. He stops and just looks at them. _What do I say to them? I never thought this through._

“Hey, Tim” says Dick. Dick is smiling sadly and Bruce is stern. He’s obviously in Batman mode.

“What are ya’ll doing here?” Tim tries his best to stay expressionless. Milking what’s left of his Robin training. 

“’ _Ya’ll’_ haha you’ve been here waaay to long, little bro.” Dick laughs. Tim squints his eyes to make a stern expression. “uhh…I’m just teasing, Tim.” Dick looks to Bruce. “We just wanna talk, Tim.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, leave.”

“We will not,” Bruce finally speaks. “Timothy you need to talk to us, and tell us what’s going on with you.”

“I told you there’s nothing to te—!”

“WAAAHHHHH!” Tim turns his head; his eyes wide. _Oh come on Jack you just had to cry!_ He turns to see their reactions. Both of them are looking in the direction of the bedroom… they look surprised and slightly disturbed.

“nngh, Just sit down!” Tim points to the kitchen table and He turns for the bedroom. _Why? Why? Why?_ Jack is still standing in his crib, but now he’s looking upset. “Jack, why are you all red in the face? It’s okay buddy.” Picking him up and swaying with him always calms Jack down. Tim is so glad that it’s still working now. He opens up the play pen and puts jack down in with all his toys. _That should keep him quiet for a minute._

He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. He sighs. The short hallway has never seemed so long. He arrives in the kitchen where Bruce and Dick are sitting. They look up at him.

Dick looks concerned “Is that _your_ baby?”

“…Yea.” Tim lowers his head and rubs his temple. They’re all are silent for a few seconds.

“Who?” Bruce says.

“…It’s complicated.” Tim looks down.

“I’ll say!” Dick seems angry. “Tim, I thought we were brothers! You’ve hiding this for a long time. Longer than you’ve been gone!”

“No, it hasn’t been longer than I’ve been gone.” Tim’s hands are up on the table, clasped and fidgeting. “I found out the day I left.”

“And you still didn’t tell us? Tim, we could have helped you.”

“It’s my responsibility… I created him…” Tim is nervous and it’s visible.

“Tim, why are you so nervous?” Bruce is staring at him. “What aren’t you telling us.”

 _“_ He doesn’t have a mother _.” I guess I should tell them… they’re already here._ “Well _,_ Conner…is dead…I can’t-I couldn’t live with it.” He looks up. They’re watching him. “I tried to clone him, Kon,…over and over…but nothing worked…” Bruce already gets it. “I figured…If I could replicate the original procedure that created Conner…” Bruce is looking at him intently “B-But I didn’t think it would actually work.” He stops talking for a moment. “It did work, though. I replicated the merging of Kryptonian and Human DNA and created a child.”

“You?” Dick seems surprised.

Tim nods, “he was created from my DNA and Kon’s DNA,” Tim looks up and down from his hands to their eyes. “Uhh his name is Jack. He’s one.” Tim smiles at them, “do you want to meet him?”

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [kid!fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kid%21fic) [tim/kon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/tim%2Fkon) **[77 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-417#notes)** [Jul 30th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-417)


	5. Chapter 5

##  [Jack (5/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-517)

Okaaay so. part 5. I don’t know how this is gonna be…. hahaha. 

anyway, enjoy this next part <3

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4)

———– 

Bruce and Dick seemed to adore Jack. They went back into the kitchen. It seemed so quiet in Tim’s small white house.

“The sunsets in this town are beautiful.” Tim stares out the front door. Dick is sitting across from him at the table. Bruce is outside on the phone. “It’s so beautiful here…not at all like Gotham.”

“You’re really good with him.” Dick leans over the table at Tim. “The baby, Jack…you’re a good father.”

Tim turns inwards and blushes, “well, how could I not be?” Tim smiles to himself, “He’s…he’s…” Tim looks down. _All I have left of Kon,_ he thinks _._

 _“_ He’s what?” Dick asks.

“Mine. I guess…and a baby,” Tim feels a feeling of melancholy wash over him. He misses Kon. For the first time in a long time his mind starts to race. He feels his stomach twisting. Tim’s mind is instantly flooded with memories of Kon. Kon had the bluest eyes, but they were bright, like they were frozen. Tim remembers the warmth he gave off and the heat of his flawless skin when it was touched. How it was in perfect contrast with Tim’s pale, scarred skin. Also, how comfortable he was with Conner. He felt so at ease. He really liked him. He wishes he could tell him that.

“Tim, are you okay?” Dick offers his hand to Tim. Tim’s eyes start to pool with tears.

“Oh god,” He throws his head in his hands. He’s crying. “Dick, _oh god…_ I miss him…so much…I can’t take it.”

“Tim…” Dick quickly but steadily gets up from his chair. He wraps an arm around his little brother. “I’m sorry, Tim.”

Bruce is in the doorway and sees the scene. He shuts his phone and looks at the boys, “Tim, I’d like you to come back to Gotham with us.”

Tim slowly picks his head up; his eyes are red from tears. “I-I’m sorry, Bruce. I need more time.” He looks into his adoptive father’s eyes, “If I go back…I’ll be worse…I just know it.”

“Bruce, I think it’ll be fine.” Dick says.

“Well, at least we know where you are.”

“Yes, thank you Bruce.” Tim smiles.

They both leave without a fuss. Tim is alone again with Jack. He feels a little dumb for running away now. Bruce and Dick hadn’t judged him.

That night, Tim got ready for bed as usual. He lay in his bed, he felt content knowing Jack was asleep soundly. But…that night…He dreamt about Conner. For the first time in a year he heard Kon’s voice calling to him. _Tim-please-stop._ He woke up…and cried. He cried and he felt a horrible pain in his stomach. Like someone had punched him square in the gut.

——-

–One year later–

“Tim, Superboy is alive.” Tim holds the phone steady to his ear. His heart is beating in double time.

“w-what?” his voice is shaking. He knows this is a cruel joke by Dick. Why would he say that to him?

“Really! He is!”

“W-Why would you say that to me?” Tim is clenching his chest. _Shut up. Just Shut up Dick!_

“Tim, really man.” Dick explained some elaborate resurrection story involving the future and growing people.

“…..” Tim’s mind is blank

“Tim?” Dick says over the phone.

“I’ve got to go.” Tim hangs up the phone slowly. _Is Conner really alive? Where is he?_ If Kon is alive…he’ll need to tell him. About Jack, about what he did. _What will he think? Will he think I’m crazy? Will he…hate Jack?_

“Daddy. Look at he a subaman.” Jack toddles into the room holding a Superman toy. He’s gotten so big. He’s got Kon’s eyes. “Daddy. Daddy. When-guh….Subaman.” Jack holds up the figure to Tim.

Tim scoops up Jack into his lap. “Wow, Jackie! What a cool Superman!” He gives Jack a big squeeze, Jack giggles. “Show me what he does.” Jack starts to explain (as best a toddler can) all Superman’s powers. Tim wraps his arms around Jack and puts his head on the two-year-old’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Jackie.”

“I luh you to Daddy,” says Jack.

——

END OF PART 5 :D! 

P.S. I have no idea how long Kon was dead in cannon. If some knows please put it in my ask box and I’ll adjust my stupid “One year later” time lapse.

****Also, I’m curious to what ya’ll think Tim should do. Leave a comment in my ask box to what you think should happen next. Should he go see Kon? Or should he keep Jack from him?** **

[tim](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/tim) [kon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kon) [kid!fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kid%21fic) [daddy!tim](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/daddy%21tim) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) **[57 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-517#notes)** [Aug 3rd, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-517)


	6. Chapter 6

##  [Jack (6/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-617)

whaaaa Part 6. Thanks for all your suggestions and sweet comments! <33 Pretty much everyone said that he should hide Jack. 

ANYWAY, HERE’S THE NEXT PART:

——

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5)

——

The news Dick produced turned out to be true. So, Tim called in a friend.

“What are you going to do, Tim?” Stephanie is sitting at his kitchen table hovering over a cup of coffee. Shortly after Dick and Bruce found him, he told Stephanie about his situation. She was very sweet and sympathetic about it. Tim thought how lucky he was to have such a good friend in her. Jack is sitting on the floor beside them playing with toys, mumbling to himself.

“I have no idea. A part of me doesn’t want him to know…but the other part does.” He takes a sip of his coffee “Don’t you think Jack deserves to know both his parents.”

She sighs, “well, that really isn’t the issue at this point.” Tim looks at her, “It’s: how will Superboy react to him.” She starts again “Tim, you guys are both very young. This is a lot of pressure to spring on a young man.”

“…You’re right…I shouldn’t tell him.” Tim looks down.

Steph stares at her friend’s sad face, “Tim, you like him so much though…and he just came back from the dead, for heaven’s sake!” Tim looks at her. She’s smiling lovingly at him “go see him.”

“nngh.” He cringes “I want to, Steph.” He looks up at her “but I just can’t face him. He’ll hate me for sure.”

“Tim, that’s so not his personality, though.”

“What I did will make him hate me.”

“DAMMIT TIM!” Stephanie slams her hand on the table. Tim is rattled by it. Jack gasps and starts crying. Tim glares at her and goes to Jack.

“oh shh shh shh. Come on Jack. It’s just Stephanie. Come on don’t cry.” Tim pets his head gently. “be a big boy.”

Jack looks up at Tim wide-eyed, “ _sniff_ okay daddy.” Jack wipes his eyes and breathes in quickly. Tim returns to his chair.

Stephanie starts again “you’re being stubborn.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.” Tim picks up his coffee again “Sorry I called you out here.”

Stephanie gets up and storms out of the house, “You are such a fucker, Tim Drake!”

 _Sorry Steph, I just can’t face him._ _I’ll just have to hide away,_ he thinks _. I don’t have to see Conner. Jack and I will just stay in the country and live peaceful lives. Without burdening anyone_.

——

“storryyyy!!!” Jack whines.

“fiiinnnneee!!!” Tim imitates back at him. Jack’s all ready for bed with his favorite Superman shirt on. He shifts into his covers. Tim plops next to him. “What do you want to hear?”

“My story!” he smiles and pulls at his shirt.

“hmph. You sure like hearing about yourself, huh?” Tim smiles. “Okay.” He cozies up a bit to Jack “Once upon a time, your daddy, myself, was an awesome crime-fighting Superhero! Robin! Kicking bad guys, saving people, and helping out bigger superheroes. One day, I joined up with other young superheroes, and met some of my best friends in the whole world. Including your other parent, Superboy.” Tim turns and points at Jack’s shirt, “Superboy and I were best friends. I liked him a whole lot. But…” Jack, knowing what’s coming next, looks serious and puts his hand on his daddy’s arm. “Superboy had to save the universe. He had to go up to heaven, and Daddy was left all alone. He lost his best friend. So, I went to my secret laboratory and tried to create another Superboy. So, I could have my best friend back. But nothing was working.”

“ _gasp!_ So what did you do , Daddy?”

Tim smiles “Well, since I couldn’t have the old him back. I wanted his memory to live on. So, I combined the both of us to createee…” Tim turns to Jack.

“Me!” Jack throws his arms up.

“Correct! And I’m so happy it worked. I love you soooooo much, never forget it.” Tim squeezes Jack. Jack laughs and yawns.

“Daddy, I wish I could find suberboy for you.” Jack goes under his covers and lies down. “Do you fink…I-I’ll be suber too growed up, daddy?”

“hmm maybe.” Tim gets up. “but you’ll have to get some sleep to get big and strong.”

“okay!”

“goodnight, Jackie.” Tim kisses Jack’s forehead. “I love you.” Tim turns out his light.

“I love you, too” Jack whispers. Tim shuts the door.

——

END PART 6

:D 

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [Timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Timkon) [kid!fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kid%21fic) [daddy!Tim](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/daddy%21Tim) **[65 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-617#notes)** [Aug 4th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-617)


	7. Chapter 7

##  [Jack (7/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-717)

ENJOY

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5) [Part 6](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-6)

——

Tim’s body has changed a lot since he left Gotham. The once hard muscle that covered his body had become soft. He’s not out of shape…He’s just not in as “ripped” as he once was. He still tries to get some sort of physical activity in every week. Mostly by fixing up the house. This week, he’s been re-painting the old white house.

Mary Ann was nice enough to watch Jack while he works. She’s a good woman…and she adores Jack. Her husband obviously judges Tim for being a single father. He can tell he’s quite conservative. As he lays down a stripe of white on the house he thinks, _I wonder how he would treat me if he knew I was gay, too._ Tim surprises himself by that thought.

“Gay, huh?” He had never thought of himself that way before, but, yes. He’s gay, _I’m in love with Conner._ The reality is strange. It surprises him that he’s never thought of it before. It doesn’t come to a surprise that he accepts it…He’s always found excuses to refuse women in the past. Tim thinks back to all the women he’s turned down. “Man, I’m still a virgin” he sighs and then laughs at himself. _A virgin with a child, huh?_ He knows Kon would make fun of him for sure. “Man, Conner is alive…” He says in the open air. He stops painting for a minute and wipes the sweat from his forehead. The statement makes him smile. He continues painting for the rest of the day in a good mood.

——-

“He’s keeps looking for you, Tim.” Dick explains on the phone.

“Just don’t tell him where I am.” Tim holds the phone with his shoulder while he cuts up Jack’s meat for him.

“Tim, it’s really hard not to. He wants to see you.” Dick sighs over the receiver “It breaks my heart to keep you too apart.” Tim rolls his eyes because Dick’s obviously playing up the drama. He starts again “It’s been more than a year since he’s come back and no one will tell him where you are.”

“Well, as much as I want to see him…I just can’t tell him about J.A.C.K.” Jack looks up from eating.

“You spelled my name, Daddy!” Tim can hear Dick snickering.

“So I did. Now eat your food, Jackie.” He leans back in his chair grasping the phone and brushing back his hair. “It’s not so bad anymore, Dick. Just knowing he’s alive…makes me feel a whole lot better.”

“Who’s alive, Daddy?” Tim looks over at Jack.

“No one. Eat your food, before I do.” Jack takes that as a challenge, and he starts scarfing down his food. He’s become a lot more like Kon. He’s very outgoing. Yet he’s still very smart like Tim.

“You’re hilarious,” Dick says. “You sound like a tired mother.”

“I am…very tired…and very motherly.” Dick laughs. Tim chuckles to himself, too. “Well, okay brother I got to go. Frankly, I’m tired of talking about this.”

“Okay little brother. Ciao!” Tim hears Dick hang up the phone. Tim goes and hangs up the phone, too. He sighs. He really is tired. Raising Jack has really taken a toll on him. He looks at Jack. He’s the cutest 3 ½ year old ever. Jack sees Tim looking at him.

“Was that Uncle Dick?” He says with his mouth full. Tim nods and sits down.They sit in silence for a while. Tim is lost in thought about what Dick said.

“Trying to get me to go see an old friend,” Tim tries to take a french fry off Jack’s plate but Jack moves the plate away at a crazy speed before he can. Tim’s been noticing Jack is starting to develop powers. Just the other day Jack almost lifted the couch by himself.

“You should go see him, daddy.” Jack says as he finishes his food.

“Well, I gotta take care of you.” Tim says as he takes the empty plate from the boy. “I’m just too busy.”

“Daddy, when can we gonna go see Grampa and Uncle Dick and Alfie again?” Tim never gets tired of hearing Jack calling Bruce “Grampa.”

“hmm, soon.” Tim washes off the plate, and sits next to Jack.

“Daddy, the kids at Mr.Dave’s school want to know my mommy’s name.” Tim heart stops. “I told them I only have Daddy…but they don’t believe me.”

“Just ignore them, buddy.” He puts his hand on Jack’s head. Tim makes a mental note to go talk to the teacher about this.

——–

Mr. Dave Price is a tall blonde man. He’s fairly young probably in his late twenties early thirties, and he’s got a slight southern accent which Tim cannot help but think is….kinda…cute.

“Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Price,” Tim shakes his hand.

“Oh, please call me Dave,” Dave smiles at him in an all American boy kind of way.

“Okay, well” Tim takes a seat across from the teacher’s desk “I wanted to talk to you about my son, Jack.” Dave is listening, “he told me that some of the kids were asking about his mom…I just wanted to let you know that Jack doesn’t have a mom.” Dave’s expression doesn’t change. So, Tim continues, “Jack isn’t sensitive to the fact or anything. I just wanted you to know so in case it comes up in class…you could be aware of our ‘situation’, and maybe help defend him a little.” Tim smiles and looks at Dave.

“Tim. Can I call you Tim?” Tim nods. “Jack is a very sweet and very intelligent boy. I’ll try my best to make sure he isn’t picked on.”

Tim beams “oh, thank you so much.” 

Dave smiles, “No, thanks for telling me. A lot of people in this town would judge you for what you just told me. Thanks for taking a chance.” Tim is taken aback by that last statement. It sort of seemed like a back handed compliment to him. “Just so you know whatever the reason may be for Jack’s mother’s absence. If you ever need someone to talk to…I’ll listen.”

“oh..okay thank you.” Tim, now feeling sufficiently weirded out, gets up to leave.

“Wait, uhm…Would you want to go get a drink with me?”

——

DUN DUN DUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

****feedback is appreciated! leave a comment in my ask box :3** **

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [conner kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/conner-kent) [timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/timkon) [daddy!Tim](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/daddy%21Tim)[Jack Drake-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Kent) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) **[58 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-717#notes)** [Aug 5th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-717)


	8. Chapter 8

##  [Jack (8/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-817)

holy shit I’m on a roll. Dave is really fun to write. It’s like releasing my inner redneck. hahahaha which exists. anyway this chapter is PG-13 i guess. I dunno…you’ll see.

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5) [Part 6](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-6) [Part 7](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-7)

—-

 _Why didn’t I say, no? Make up an excuse? Say I had to go pick up Jack? Even though Mary Ann always loves it when I leave him there late._ Tim is in the passenger seat of Dave Price’s car. An old ford pickup not old enough to be interesting, the car is just a piece of shit. Tim looks over at Dave. He feels awkward because he only recently turned 21. Tim has no idea how well he can hold his liquor. Dave is making pointless conversation to keep it from getting to awkward.

They pull up to one of the two bars in town. Once inside they find a place at the bar. Dave orders for them both. Beers.

“So, Tim. Where ya from? Cause you sure as hell ain’t from here.” Dave smirks.

“Gotham. I’m that obvious, huh?” Tim brushes his hair behind his ear revealing his cheek and long eyelashes. Dave stares.

“mm yea, sure are. Gotham, huh?” Dave takes a swig of his drink without taking his eyes off Tim. “Ever see the Batman?”

Tim quirks his eye brow at Dave, “hmm can’t say I have.” Tim takes a sip of his beer.

“Welp, I born and raised right here in town,” Dave says. “Can’t really say I fit in, though.” Tim turns to him, “Why the hell would you move here from Gotham?”

Tim looks down at his hands…they’re fiddling with the label on the beer, “For Jack, to get away.”

“ah,” Dave turns in his chair towards Tim and say “How old are you? If you don’t mind me askin’.”

“I just turned 21. Uhmm three weeks ago, I think.”

Dave chokes on his beer, “21?! Jesus boy, make me feel old.” Dave finishes his beer, “AH! Time for another. You up for it?” Tim chugs the last of his, too.

“S-sure.” Dave smiles and orders two more.

—-

Five beers later….

Dave is walking Tim home. Mostly because Tim refused for Dave _drive_ him home. Tim is still a good kid at heart. He feels sorta wobbly.

“You okay, Tim?” Dave bends down to look at Tim’s face.

“mm, yea.” Tim nods his face feels flushes…it probably is flushed.

“Man, still cannot believe you’re 21. Must be why you cannot hold your booze to well huh buddy?”

“Still can’t believe you’re a teacher…” Tim snickers to himself.

“hahaha Well, kids like me. I like teachin’,” Tim looks up at him.

“You don’t even use proper English, though” Tim manages to slur out.

“shooo, look at you get all fresh. Single teenaged daddy.” Dave smaks him on the back and Tim feels his stomach turn.

“uuuuu, don’t do that,” Tim stops and leans over. Dave laughs.

“So, can I take you out again? Do ya like me enough?” Dave tilts his head. “I sure like you.”

“Excuse me?” Tim turns to him.

“I like you, Tim.” Tim looks up at Dave and squints his eyes.

“…Like me how?” Dave rolls his eyes.

“Here, let me show you.” Dave grabs his shoulders and forces him into a kiss. Tim’s head is swirling with booze and he cannot react like he should. Dave tastes like beer and he smells like the outdoors. Tim isn’t struggling, in fact, Tim is kicking himself internally because he is now making out with his son’s teacher. Like really making out and grabbing at Dave’s shoulders. Dave is holding Tim at the hips. Tim’s hands travel up to grab Dave’s hair, and a hand travels up Tim’s shirt.

Tim thinks, _Oh Kon. I mean Dave…Kon…what am I doing?…FUCK._ He pulls away from Dave. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why? Don’t worry. I’m queer, too.” Dave goes in for another kiss.

“No. Stop. I mean it.” Tim turns his head.

Dave pulls back, “….” He lets out a long sigh. He pulls away from Tim, “sorry, uh…you’re just …really pretty.”

Tim doesn’t say anything. He tucks his shirt back in and starts walking again. “It’s not you…It’s just…I’m already in love with someone.”

“You’re dating someone…I see.” Dave is following behind.

“Well, we’re not really _dating_. It’s more of a one sided thing.”

“ _You_ have a once sided crush? Is he strait…? Cause that’s the only way I could see anyone turning your fine ass down.” Tim turns around.

“You’re very crude, ya know that?” He turns back, “Thanks for walking me home though.”

Even though Dave had sort of just made a complete ass of himself, Tim felt relieved to know there was someone like him out here.

—–

there ya have it. part 8 

****once again. FEEDBACK = AWESOME. my ask box calls to you.** **

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/timkon) [conner kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/conner-kent) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack)[Jack Drake-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Kent) **[78 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-817#notes)** [Aug 5th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-817)


	9. Chapter 9

##  [Jack (9/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8660831070/jack-917)

AND NOW. THE MOMENT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

*drum roll*

Naw, I’m just kiddin’

enjoy though.

[beware multiple uses of the “f” word]

——–

“Daddy daddy daddy daddy d-daddy.” Jack comes running through the back door. Tim is working on his computer at the kitchen table. He’s starting to do some administrative work for Bruce again. He doesn’t mind it. It keeps him busy. Quickly finishing a sentence on his computer he slowly turns to Jack.

“what?” He turns to see Jack carrying a giant rock over his head. “AH! Jack! Omigod! Put that down!” He runs toward the 3 year old carrying the rock the size of a lazyboy.

“I’m Superman, daddy!” Tim waves his hands over Jack and the rock.

“uhh okay…Uhm. Jack, let’s bring that back into the yard.” Jack follows his dad off the porch. “Okay…now…Jackie. I want you to throw the rock away from you, okay?” Tim nods to Jack. Tim is nervous. He has no idea how invulnerable Jack is. He’s only ¼ kryptonian, it makes him nervous to think he might not be at all. Jack throws the rock about 6 feet away. _Wow,_ Tim thinks. He bends down to Jack, “Jack, now. That was pretty impressive, but Daddy doesn’t want you to get hurt…So, until I say so don’t pick up big stuff anymore, okay?”

Jack looks sad, “but daddy…I picked it. Like Superman.”

“I know. I know. Just for a while, okay?” Tim opens his arms “Okay, buddy?”

“NO!” Jack runs off across the yard. Tim stands and runs his fingers through his hair. He sighs to himself, and starts to walk in the direction Jack ran.

“Jaaack. I’m sorry. Come on out.” Tim peeks behind one or two trees…but he hears someone walk up behind him. It’s probably Mary Ann or Dave coming to bother him, or in Dave’s case, hit on him. Tim turns his head around to look.

“Hi, Tim.”

_Kon…_

It’s Kon. He’s dressed in his “S” shirt and jeans. Looking exactly as he did the day he died. He’s smiling at Tim. _Why? Why are you smiling? I’ve been avoiding you_. His piercing blue eyes focused on Tim. “Hi,” Tim manages to get out. _Is this real?_ Kon’s walking towards him.

“Tim. I can’t believe I found you. What are you doing out here? If you wanted boring countryside you should have come to Smallville.” All Tim can do is stare. “Nobody would tell me where you were. I even asked Batman…that was not fun.” Tim’s heart is about to beat out of his chest.

“I, uhm…” Tim is at a complete loss of words. There’s a thousand things rushing into his mind. He doesn’t know which to say first. Jack peeks out from the side of a tree. Kon notices Jack’s tiny head.

“Superboy!” He exclaims. Jack runs up to stand next to Tim. He’s tugging at his shirt. “Daddy! Daddy, look!” Kon is looking down at Jack he’s surprised the boy knew who he was, but more surprised that he’s calling Tim “Daddy.” Tim looks down at Jack, too. Then back at Kon.

“Uhm Kon…I…” The pounding gets louder until Tim can feel it and hear it in his head. _This is happening to fast._ He feels nauseous. _I just want to disappear._ His brow furrows. _Oh god…how did he find me?_

 _“_ Tim? You okay?” Kon steps forward stretching his hand out to Tim. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

Tim notices the gesture. _Please don’t touch me._ The anxiety rushes through Tim. _Don’t hate me, Kon. Just go away. I’m so scared._ He feels dizzy and lightheaded. “Daddy?” Jack looks up worried. Tim clenches his chest, grits his teeth and staggers forward. He tries not to hyperventilate.

“Tim!” Kon is all the sudden picking up Tim. Carrying him like a child into the house. Jack runs right behind him. Kon sits him on the couch. “What’s wrong? Uhm…Are you in pain?” Kon is turned towards Tim, his hands are hovering over Tim’s person, ready to act upon command.

“N-no, I- I think… _breathe…_ I’m having… _breathe…_ a mild panic attack.” He closes his eyes. This had happened before. He had just forgotten. Whenever he would remember his father’s death, he would become so frightened. A breakdown like this shortly followed. He’s just never done it in front of anyone. Let alone the guy he’s head over heals for.

“Okay, Tim, just breathe.” Kon puts his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

He has one hand clenched to his chest the other lay limp by his thigh. He feels a tiny hand softly placed in his. It’s Jack.

“It’s okay, Daddy.” Tim feels a warmth rush over him. He suddenly feels calmer.

—-

It doesn’t take long for Tim to calm down. All three of them are now sitting at the kitchen table.

“I’m sorry.” Tim says while hovering over his glass of water, his hand resting on his forehead.

Kon looks at him. “Don’t be sorry, man. It’s cool.” He looks down at his hands, “I didn’t mean to freak you out so bad.”

“I know…I just…” Tim notices Kon looking at Jack. Who has been playing with his superman toy at the table for the last three minutes. Tim looks at Kon, “That’s Jack.” Kon is surprised at Tim’s sudden change of the subject. “My son,” he says as he takes another sip of water. “Say hello, buddy.”

Both Jack and Kon say, “hello!” at the same time.

“pfft.” Tim snickers and then starts to chuckle. “I was talking to Jack, Kon.”

“hmmm thought it was kinda odd you called me ‘buddy’.” Kon laughs and rubs the back of his neck, his muscles move and flex under his skin. He offers his hand to Jack “Nice to meet you, Jack.”

“Nice tuh meet you, Superboy.” Jack says as he shakes Kon’s hand. 

“You can call me Kon, okay?” Jack smiles.

“Okay!” He returns to playing with his toy.

“So, you came out here to raise him, huh?” Kon says.

“I guess…mostly to get away from Gotham, and from crime-fighting.” Jack looks up when he hears ‘crime-fighting.’

“Daddy was Robin!” Jack says standing up in his chair. “And I’m gonna be Superman when I grow up, Kon!”

Kon laughs, “Is that so? What’s your superpower?” Kon is obviously being playful…he doesn’t know Jack actually has powers.

“LOOK!” all the sudden Jack grabs the table with his tiny hands. Tim’s heart sinks. _Oh no._ Jack lifts the table and flips it away from the three of them. Kon puts his arm in front of Tim.

“JACK!” Tim is screaming. He gets up to stand over Jack. “What did I say?! What did I _just_ say?!” He cannot believe what just happened. His only chance at not drawing attention to Jack has been blown.

Jack’s eyes go wide. He cowers back into his chair. Tears pool in his blue eyes, “uuuuuAHHHHHH!” Tim feels like he could have the same reaction, but …Jack’s a baby…He knows he shouldn't have yelled at him. He instantly regrets it. Tim sighs. He looks over at Kon who looks like he just witnessed the weirdest thing ever.

“Okay. I’m sorry. Jack, hey.” He bends down to Jack who is still crying. He pets one of Jack’s tiny hands. “I’m sorry Jackie. Don’t cry.” Jack is breathing in and tears are down his cheeks and snot is running out of his nose. Tim takes his own shirt sleeve and wipes Jack’s face. “Come on, I think it’s nap time.” Tim hoists the sobbing toddler over his shoulder and brings him into the bedroom. He slowly and quietly closes the door behind him, and walks back into the kitchen. Kon has already placed the table back into its spot. Tim sits back down at the table.

“uhm. So, is that, uhm…Kara’s kid, or something?” Kon seems nervous.

“hah…uh..no.” Tim tries desperately to change the subject away from Jack’s parents. “I’m sorry, I guess this really isn’t the reunion you had in mind.”

“Hah, well no…but…I like seeing you as a dad. It suits you,” Kon smiles at Tim. Tim’s heart turns to butter. “I miss you being on the team, though. Everyone does. The new Robin…he just isn’t you.”

Tim knew Kon would ask him to come back. He did the same thing when he quit last time, “I’m sorry…I just…I have to take care of Jack.”

“You’re all alone in this, huh? That really sucks…” Kon leans back in his chair, “Who would just abandon their son?”

Tim would be laughing…but this situation isn’t funny at all… _He’s dissing himself right now,_ he thinks _._ “It’s really not their fault,” Tim says. “I would have had more help if I hadn’t run away like a coward.”

Kon just sits and looks down for a while. _He must be thinking._ Finally, he looks up, “Tim, you’ve been avoiding the subject, but we’re best friends. So, who’s Jack’s mom?” He looks concerned, “I’m worried about you.”

Tim doesn’t want to say anything…but he said ‘ _we’re best friends_.’ _Oh jeeze, kill me now._ “He doesn’t have one,” he finally says. Then, he hesitates…”He’s…He’s like you.”

“A clone?” Kon locks eyes with Tim. “Of who?!”

He tries to dance around the subject a little more. “Myself and someone.” _I never thought this moment would ever happen. I just kept telling myself that he’d never know. I- I think I can be strong though…I’ve become use to not seeing Kon…so, maybe him hating me won’t be so bad._

“Who, Tim?!” He seems stern now…like he’s frustrated.

Tim just looks at him… _god, Kon, please just read my mind…so I don’t have to say it._

“Tim?”

He sighs… _you’re going to hate me. “_ You.”

He just looks at Tim. He’s thinking. “While I was…” He pauses, “D-dead?”

“Yea,” I nod.

“Fuck, Tim. Does Jack know?”

“Yea, in a sugar-coated sort of way.” He looks up at Kon, “That’s how he knew who you were.”

“Oh my god…you…FUCK! You fucking _cloned_ me?!” He’s angry now. He stands up, turns away, then turns back again.

I can feel my chest tighten, “I’m sorry, kon…I-I didn’t think it would work… _sniff.”_ Tears start to pool. “It didn’t work with only your DNA… why would it work with both? I wanted you back. I wanted to see you, again.” _I’m babbling, “_ I just tried, I-I didn’t think it would work. I missed you.” Tim stops, “I…Loved you.” Like a geyser it all just shot out. Tim didn’t even have time to filter what he was saying. With tears streaming down his face he looks up at Kon, wide-eyed, in disbelief of what he just said.

Kon points at him, “you’re crazy.” Kon turns to leave.

“WAIT! KON! I’M SORRY.” Tim is crying. “I just didn’t want to burden, you! I’m sorry! I know what I did was wrong! That’s why I’m out here. That’s why I didn’t let anyone tell you where I was.”

Kon turns around, “Tim, I know you think it’s alright because you’re punishing yourself like this…but it’s not. You can’t always turn yourself into a _FUCKING_ martyr when something difficult happens to you. You just grin and bear it ‘cause you’re Tim _fucking_ Drake. Well, you tried to _clone_ me and you basically _succeeded_!” He gestures toward the bedroom “Why couldn’t you just accept my death like everyone, else?!”

“I-I just couldn’t live without you, Kon. _Sniff”_

Kon just looks down at Tim, “…This is bullshit,” Kon turns and walks out the door. He lets the screen door slam behind him and he flies away.

Tim sits alone at his table. He sobs quietly to himself. His is head resting in his hands. The colors of the sunset peek through the door and windows, illuminating the kitchen. A gilded room is created. Underneath that golden glow the room is filled with sorrow.

——–

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5) [Part 6](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-6) [Part 7](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-7) [Part 8](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-8)

[Timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Timkon) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [conner kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/conner-kent) [Superboy](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Superboy) **[88 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8660831070/jack-917#notes)** [Aug 8th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8660831070/jack-917)


	10. Chapter 10

##  [Jack (10/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8744504976/jack-1017)

Wow, Part 10.

~enjoy

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5) [Part 6](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-6) [Part 7](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-7) [Part 8](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-8) [Part 9](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8660831070/jack-9)

——–

The next two days Tim felt like a shell of a person. Not only had Kon rejected him. He basically shoved in his face everything that Tim _hated_ about himself.

He called Bruce to tell him to give him extra work. If only to keep himself busy. Bruce hadn’t asked why, but when he received a call from Dick shortly after…He knew it was Bruce’s way of worrying about him.

He wasn’t ready to discuss what happened with Kon. So, he acted like he was just bored. It seemed everyone could sense Tim’s mood. Since living here Tim had gone through waves of depression, but this time…he just couldn’t hide it.

Jack could even tell he was sad. He kept drawing him pictures at school. When he would give them to Tim he’d say, “So you can feel better, daddy.” That night Tim insisted that Jack sleep in his bed. Tim just wanted to feel loved. Feel the warmth of someone. Feel a little less alone. So, he hugged his adorable son like a teddy bear… and had a little less trouble getting to sleep.

The next morning, as Tim is walking out the door to take Jack to daycare, Kon walks up the yard to the porch. He’s dressed in civilian clothes, a flannel shirt and glasses. He’s standing with one hand in his pocket and one hand rubbing his neck.

“Uhm, Tim we need to talk.”

Tim can’t help but act coldly to him, “Well, I have to take Jack to school.” Just then Dave rolls up in his piece-of-shit truck. _BEEP BEEP._

“Howdy, Timothy!” Dave leans out his window with one arm. “Just thought I’d offer my services to you. In case you want me to give Jackie here a ride.” Tim is disappointed that he now has lost his out. He squints at Dave, and Dave winks at him.

“Mr. Dave!” Jack runs out the front door towards the car.

Tim sighs. “Yea, Okay, thanks Dave. I got to talk to my friend here anyway.” Dave notices Kon.

“AH, Okay. Hi there!” He lifts a hand to Kon. Kon does the same. Jack turns around and notices him, too. He had run right past him before.

“Kon!” He runs up to Kon and gives him a hug around his legs.

He smiles sadly and ruffles Jack’s hair, “hey kid.” Tim thinks that the scene is the saddest and most beautiful thing ever.

Dave then calls to Jack, “Wanna hop in, Buddy?”

“Yes, sir!” Jack runs around and gets in the passenger seat. After he’s buckled in Dave turns to Tim and Kon and nods.

“Thanks again, Dave.” Tim says.

“No problem, darlin’,” Dave waves as he drives off. Tim glares, he obviously did that on purpose. He turns to Kon. “Okay, come on inside.”

Inside Tim starts to brew a pot of coffee. “So, Dave?” Kon says.

“Yea, he’s the teacher at Jack’s daycare.” Kon laughs. “Yea, I know,” Tim says. _It’s so hard not to be friendly with him._ Tim sits down next to Kon. The silence is thin like it could be interrupted by a spider crawling. Finally, Kon starts.

“Tim, I’m sorry about the things I said. I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that.” Tim is looking down. “Uhm, I just, well, I was just really surprised. I didn’t expect to come back and find out I have a kid. I freaked out.” He turns his chair to Tim. “Tim, what you did is kinda crazy. But…I guess…that’s what I like about you. I want to help you. I want to be there for Jack…and you.”

Tim coughs, “Look, Kon, you don’t have to feel responsible. I’m not a knocked up teenage girl. I’m perfectly capable. You weren’t even involved in his birth,” Kon looks mad, which confuses Tim.

“He’s still my kid! And what about what’s best for Jack? Every kid deserves both their parents. I thought about it. At this point…It doesn’t really matter how he got here. If I’m not in his life…by the time he’s older he’ll just think of me as a dead-beat dad.” He pauses, “I really want to know him, Tim. And…Well…” Kon stops, he looks down and up again avoiding eye contact, “You said…You said you loved me?”

Tim’s heart pounds……… _I did? …fuck fuck fuckfuck…I did…_ Tim’s eye widen _, “_ I did.” He confirms it aloud.

“Do you…still?”

 _Yes. Oh god, yes._ He doesn’t say anything, though. He just stares.

“Tim?” He asks.

Tim looks away, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

He looks back up, “You’re straight.”

“Am I?”

 _Yes. Yes, you are._ Tim stays silent.

“Tim, look, do you love me?”

“You’re dating Cassie…”

Kon sighs, “Tim, we’re best friends, and now we have a kid together. If you told me you love me…I would choose you.” Kon grabs Tim’s hand. “Really.”

Kon’s hands are warm and smooth. Tim feels his face warm. He glances up, looking from under his eyelashes at Kon, “I love you, Kon.”

“I knew it,” He yanks Tim forward into a hug. “Tim, let’s raise Jack, together.” Tim closes his eyes and feels Kon’s warmth. He can’t believe this is happening. A few hours ago he was sure he’d never see Kon again. Now, He’s holding him. Tim has never smiled so big in his entire life. He slowly pulls away from the embrace. Keeping his head lowered.

“But…Kon…I _love_ you, love you. Like, I want to have a relationship with you…the kind that friends don’t usually share.” Tim realizes he could be ruining his chances…he just doesn’t want to get hurt again. “I’m gay, Kon. I don’t like girls…”

Kon looks down… “I know…Tim it’s just…I like you so much. I think…if it was you…I could. Learn to love you…like you love me. If you’ll be patient with me.”

Tim’s heart sinks in his chest, and his brow furrows, “I-it just doesn’t work that way.”

“Tim, I do really like you. Please, just…can we try? I’ll live with you for a little while. Then, we can see if it works out.” Kon is holding Tim’s face. He seems so optimistic. Tim just knows that Kon is way too straight to come to love him. He’s willing to try though…why not?

———

Being around Kon made Tim remember the old days, he was glad he was still able to talk to Kon easily. He knows that some friends drift apart, and then all they have in common is that they use to be friends. He never wanted that to happen with him and Kon, but he feels optimistic about the future. Tim thinks they have a chance.

Kon offered to pick up Jack from school. Tim gave him directions, and made him promise not to fly there.

The walk is nice though. It gives Kon time to think about everything. Although he was mad at first, he’s begun to feel sorry for Tim. _Raising Jack all alone…It must have been really hard on Tim. Jack was born when he was only 17, too. And…now…I guess I’m technically 18. Man, Tim is older than me._

He arrives at the small daycare building. All the little kids are being picked up by their parents. He sees Jack standing next to Dave. He walks up and waves. “Hey! Dave, right?” Dave and Jack see Kon. Jack throws up his hands and Dave offers his hand for a handshake.

“That’s right.” They shake hands.

“I’m Conner, by the way.” Kon smiles.

“Glad to meet ya, Conner.” Jack is jumping up and down next to the two of them trying to get their attention. Kon notices and looks down.

“haha, hey, Jack.”

“KON! HI!” he rams into Kon’s legs for a hug.

“oof! Haha. I’m here to pick ya up, buddy.” Dave stares at the two.

“How do you know Timothy?” he says.

“Oh uh, we’re old friends,” says Kon while Jack is pulling on his arm.

“hmm… well, I’ll see you later Jack. Bye, Conner.” Jack starts pulling Kon away from the school.

“Bye, Dave!” he says before turning to focus on Jack.

Jack is holding Kon’s hand smiling big. Kon looks down at Jack. _He’s really cute._ “So, Jack. Your dad told you about me?”

“Yep! Daddy told me all about Superboy. I really happy you back from heaven.” Kon’s chest warms. “Daddy was sad.”

“Well, I’m glad to be back, too.” Kon grabs Jack and puts him onto his shoulders. Jack giggles. “Ya know. I’m gonna be here from now on, okay?”

“Okay.” Jack has his small hands in Kon’s hair. Kon cannot believe that that he has a kid. Being with Jack like this…the fact is hitting him like a giant kryptonite hammer. _I guess this is what superman felt like when he met me._ But..Kon feels something much more paternal for Jack. He’s still a child, after all. He and Tim have to raise Jack. Take care of him. Watch him grow. _I’m his dad._

“Jack, uhm. You know that…I’m your other dad, right?” Kon doesn’t know if he should even ask…He doesn’t even know if Jack knows what that means.

“Mmhmm!” Jack says. Kon smiles to himself. _I wonder if he’s just saying yes for the hell of it._ _Well, it doesn’t matter, he’ll understand better when he’s older._ They see the white house in the distance. Tim is standing on the porch. “DADDY!” Jack waves. Kon sees Tim lift his hand. He hears him say softly, “Hi Jackie…Hi Kon..”

_——–_

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [conner kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/conner-kent) [Kon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Kon) [TimKon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/TimKon)[Jack Drake-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Kent) [superboy](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/superboy) **[97 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8744504976/jack-1017#notes)** [Aug 10th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8744504976/jack-1017)


	11. Chapter 11

##  [Jack (11/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8855888564/jack-1117)

Part 11!!! 

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8051303142/jack-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8137707870/jack-2) [Part 3](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8177554179/jack-3) [Part 4](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8261759200/jack-4) [Part 5](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8444740925/jack-5) [Part 6](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8478325723/jack-6) [Part 7](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8525857359/jack-7) [Part 8](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8529810253/jack-8) [Part 9](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8660831070/jack-9)[ Part 10](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8744504976/jack-10)

  
I like to call this first part “Conner is a giant cock tease" 

_——–_

That night Kon flew to Smallville to collect the things he would need to live with Tim. He told Ma that Tim really needed him right now. He didn’t specify why.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still go to Smaillville high everyday.” He kissed Ma on the cheek, and flew away to return to that small white house.

The screen door creaks as Kon walks into the house. The light is dim; the front room is only illuminated by one lamp. Kon hears a door shut softly. Tim walks into the room.

“Oh, you’re back.” Tim says.

“Yeah,” Kon replies. Tim walks across the kitchen to the table where his laptop sits. Kon follows him with his eyes. “Uhm, I didn’t tell Ma…about Jack…not because I’m ashamed or anything–I do _want_ her to know. I just didn’t know how to say it.” Tim looks up from his computer and smiles.

“That’s fine, Kon.” Kon suddenly feels useless. He places his bags next to the couch. Where he assumes he’ll be sleeping. He lies down with his hands behind his head. The time passes without either of them saying a word. The only sound is the constant click of computers keys. It slowly lulls Kon to sleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night to find himself covered with a blanket. He rolls to his side to stare at the kitchen table and the laptop. The laptop now has no occupant. He hears the door open again, the soft pats of barefoot feet, a steady heartbeat. Tim tiptoes his way into the main room. He’s wearing a large shirt and a pair of boxers. Kon’s never realized how slender he is. Kon sits up on the couch. “Hey, what’s up?” he whispers. Tim looks at him.

“Oh uhm…I couldn’t sleep. Uh ya know, that couch is really uncomfortable. You could sleep in the bed.” Tim gestures to the bedroom.

“Naw, it’s cool man, I don’t wanna take your bed. You said yourself this couch is uncomfortable.”

“Oh, well…I mean…I would sleep there…too.” All the sudden Tim is blushing and looking down at the floor. Kon can’t help but smile.

“Hmm, okay.” Kon gets up from the couch and brings his bag. Tim nods and leads him into the bedroom. The bedroom is the biggest room in the house. It’s decorated with impressionistic paintings and a rug that looks almost Native American. On one side of the room is a small twin sized bed for Jack. Jack is sleeping soundly; Kon can hear his soft breaths. Tim motions to Kon to be quiet and points to Jack. The other side has a queen sized bed. Tim crawls into the bed and scootches to the side closest to the wall. All the while Tim is blushing madly. Kon really wants to know what he’s thinking. _This is really not something Tim would normally do_ , he thinks… _Tim loves me_. Kon removes his pants so that he is just in his boxers and a shirt. He hears Tim’s heartbeat go up. Kon laughs internally. So, to tease Tim, he takes off his shirt, too. Another jump in Tim’s heartbeat quickly follows. When he looks at Tim, Tim is turned away adjusting the covers over himself. Kon bounces into the bed, and lays on his side facing Tim. He feels like a highschooler spending the night at his first girlfriend’s house. Except it’s Tim…and they have a kid….but he _is_ a highschooler. “Thanks for letting me sleep your bed, Tim.” He whispers to Tim’s back. There’s a bit of silence and Kon thinks Tim isn’t going to reply. Just then, Tim lifts his head to show his profile.

“It’s your bed now, too.” Kon smiles, _Tim can be really sweet when he wants to be_. Kon adjusts himself one last time.

“Goodnight Tim,” He says.

“Goodnight.”

————————————-

Tim wakes up to find himself alone in the bed. He hadn’t even noticed that Kon woke up before him. His alertness isn’t what it use to be. He sits up and survey’s the room. He looks at Jack’s bed. It’s empty as well. He walks into the kitchen. Still no one. He opens the front door; the cool outside air chills his bare legs. He picks up the paper. He looks in the distance and sees Kon and Jack walking back to the house. He smiles and heads back inside.

By the time the two have returned Tim is already dressed and drinking coffee. Jack runs through the door. “Daddy! We walked!” Jack then pulls a small stone with moss growing on it. “I-I found dis!” Tim takes a look at the stone. Kon walks through the door wiping off his feet.

“Wow, so cool, Jack.” He returns the stone to Jack. Jack runs out the back door. Tim turns to Kon, “ya’ll went for a walk?”

“Yea, I wanted to get to know the town a bit.” He removes his light coat. “Everyone knows who Jack is.” He laughs. “It was hard to assure them I wasn’t kidnapping him.”

Tim chuckles, “Yea, people are like that around here.” Tim looks back down at his paper. Kon stares at him for a moment. Kon can feel his heart warm.

“Morning, Tim,” he says. Tim looks up, surprised. He smiles.

“Good morning.”

—-

MaryAnn and her husband are sitting side by side in their living room. MaryAnn is embroidering. Her husband, Nathaniel, is glaring at the TV. He turns to his wife, “Have ya met that young man living with that Timothy Drake, yet?”

“No, not yet, though Joyce tells me his name is Conner Kent.”

Nathaniel slups in his chair, “hmm seems sorta wrong…Two men living in a house with a child.”

“Tim loves Jack more than anything, Nate.” She says as she continues her work, “He’d never let anything happen to him.”

“Jack’s a good kid. I’d hate to see him fall into something weird on the account of his delinquent father.”

“Nathaniel! Tim is not a delinquent! He’s given up so much to raise that child.”

“He’s a 21 year old with a 4 year old son!”

MaryAnn continues to embroider, “….Jack hasn’t made 4 yet.”

“What does that matter…All I’m sayin’ is. They’re…They’re probably homosexuals.”

MaryAnn throws up her hands, “really? And how do you know that?” She turns to her husband, “You saw em’ havin’ intercourse or somethin’?”

“Oh! Jesus, Mary!” He gets up from his seat. “The men are _living_ together, taking care of a child. An’ I _know_ there’s only one bedroom in the fuckin’ house. Heaven knows I helpt ‘ol Mr. John build that house.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Nate.” She turns to him, “They a _children_! _Children_ with a child! They don’t even know up from down, yet!” “Now sit yer ass down and watch television,” she says as she points to the TV.

Nate slowly sits down, “I know I’m right Mary. You’ll see.”

———

[Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Conner Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent) **[69 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8855888564/jack-1117#notes)** [Aug 13th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8855888564/jack-1117)


	12. Chapter 12

##  [Jack (12/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8963865359/jack-1217)

How long with this go on?! It’s turning into a giant!

——–

It’s been about 3 weeks since Kon moved in with Tim and Jack. Tim still hasn’t gotten use to Kon’s presence. Every time he sees Kon his heart skips a beat. Is it because he cannot believe it’s him? Is it because he loves him? Tim thinks, that probably, it’s both. Tim is good at hiding his feelings, though. He doesn’t want to chase Kon away. He tries his best to keep his distance. When they sleep together he sleeps as far away as possible. He changes in a separate room. A few days ago he noticed he had been staring at Kon. So, now he’s avoiding looking.

Kon thought that Tim loved him, but recently…he feels like Tim is avoiding him. When he tries to smile at Tim…Tim looks away. It’s starting to make Kon’s heart ache. He wants Tim to look at him…

Jack is at daycare. Kon is working on some homework by himself in the kitchen. _This is so stupid…why am I in highschool?_ He thinks to himself as he finishes a Calculus problem. He lifts his head looks around the room. He likes the way this house feels. Both doors are open, the wind silently lets itself in. Tim keeps the house very tidy. Tim is really great, he’s really lucky to have such a great…friend?…partner? All the sudden Kon doesn’t know what to call him. He’s definitely more than a friend…they have a kid together. Kon gets up and walks into the bedroom. Tim is sitting on the bed folding Jack’s tiny clothes. He’s smiling and humming. When he sees Kon in the doorway his face becomes blank and he focuses on the task at hand.

Which makes Kon feel something. He’s not sure what…but it’s something. “Hey Tim,” Kon says as he walks into the room. Tim glaces up and gives a quick smile then quickly turns his head back downwards. “Why’d you stop humming?”

“Oh, no reason,” Tim continues to fold.

“You’ve been ignoring me lately.” Kon says.

Tim looks up worried, “What? No. I haven’t…I didn’t…”

“It’s fine. I know you probably didn’t mean to.” Tim looks back down.

“Sorry.” Kon sits next to him on the bed, a stack of tiny clothes in between them.

“Tim…This might be a weird question but…” Tim doesn’t look up, “…What are we? I mean…like…to each other.” Tim lifts his head to that. He looks at Kon.

“Well…” He stops. “Well, I guess were…nothing…collectively.”

“Nothing, huh?” Kon looks down, “…hm…that kinda sucks.” Tim nods. Kon picks up a pair of Jack’s pants, “But we’re Jack’s dads, right?” He attempts to fold them, “that has to mean we’re something, right?”

“Hmm…probably,” Tim watches Kon fold the pair of pants wrong. Kon looks up at Tim’s face. It’s so pale and delicate. His frame which was once toned and lean is now soft and smooth. At night Kon has seen the curve of his shoulder hanging out of his loose pajamas leading to his collarbone and neck. His neck always looks so white, soft, and inviting just waiting to be caressed…or kissed. Kon moves the pile of clothes from between them. Tim watches as he does so. Kon moves closer to Tim. He grabs Tim by the shoulders he studies Tim’s face. He looks over Tim face with his blue eyes. He looks at Tim’s lips. Tim is just staring back wide-eyed. Kon puts his thumb on Tim’s chin and kisses him softly. When he pulls away he smiles at Tim. Kon is blushing.

“I’m sorry; I just wanted to try that.” He then gets up and walks out of the room.

Tim watches him leave. _What the hell just happened?_ His heart is beating so fast; He’s blushing. He grabs his upper arm. He closes his eyes and smiles. He feels so warm…but why did Kon ask him that? _I guess he’s been thinking about our relationship…What are we, huh? …More than friends less than lovers, I guess._ Tim wants so much for them to be together. _I guess that kiss…_ Tim touches his lips. _That kiss was so soft and sweet. What I would give to deepen that kiss._

———

“Hey, daddy!” Jack is sitting in his highchair waiting for his food. “Iss my birfday soon.” Tim turns from the stove were he’s making dinner.

“Oh yea? How old are you gonna be?” Jack doesn’t skip a beat.

“FOUR!” he holds up five fingers. Tim chuckles and moves to where jack is sitting. He puts down Jack’s thumb.

“You just had one to many, Jackie.” Jack laughs. The back door opens and closes. Kon walks in wearing a torn up “S” shirt.

“Man, robots are the worst.” He runs his hand through his hair.

“KON!” Jack yells as he kneels up in his highchair. Tim looks up and smirks.

“They just don’t die, huh?”

“Haha, right,” he walks over and ruffles Jack’s hair. “Hey Jackie.” Jack reaches up with both hands to touch Kon’s hand as it’s in his hair.

“K-Kon! I-Iss gonna be my birfday!”

“I know, buddy! How old will you be, huh?”

“FOUR!” This time Jack holds up the correct amount of fingers. Jack looks to his dad, Tim smiles and nods.

“Okay, Jack, now let Kon go take a shower before he gets rubble all over the kitchen.” Tim starts getting plates out of the cabinet.

“Is that a nice way of saying, ‘get out, your dirty’?” Kon says teasingly to Tim. Tim squints and smirks at Kon.

“Now, Kon-el.”

“Yes, mom,” Tim glares and Kon scurries out of the kitchen laughing. Tim sets the table and begins portioning out the food. Kon shortly returns showered and in civilian clothes. Although, there’s no real difference between these clothes and his costume. “So, what do you want for your birthday, Jack?” Kon says as he walks into the room. Tim sits down next to jack and begins to cut the corn off the cob for him.

“I unno!” Jack says as he watches his dad. Kon sits in his spot and begins eating.

“Superman toys?” Tim says.

“A puppy?” Kon says. Tim turns and glares at Kon.

“YEA!” Jack says. Tim sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Well…We’ll see. Daddy and Kon will get you something really great. Okay?” He pats Jacks head and gets up to throw away the remnants of the cob. Kon smiles and follows Tim with his eyes. Tim’s wearing a short-sleeved button up, tight jeans, and an apron. Kon’s noticed Tim always wears an apron to cook. It always makes Tim look really motherly. Kon watches Tim lift the apron over his head and hang it up on a hook next to the stove. He wonders what Tim would look like in a 50s housewife’s dress. _Probably pretty cute_. _Since losing most of his muscle mass Tim has begun to look pretty feminine. He has long eye lashes, a thin neck and his hips are…whoa…I need to think about something else._ Kon decides to focus on his food and not the shapeliness of his friend. Tim sits back down and begins eating. He brushes his hair behind his ear. Kon finds himself staring.

“Kooooooonnn!” Jack has been whining at him. Kon quickly looks over.

“Oh hey! what’s up, buddy?”

“Can I have da..uhm..shirt?”

“Hm? What’s up?” Kon smiles in confusion.

Tim chimes in, “he wants a Superboy shirt.”

“Oh! You want an “S” shirt, Jack?”

Jack nods.

“Of course, little buddy.” Jack smiles and continues eating his food.

“Daddy, can we see Grampa, Uncle Dick and Alfie, my birfday?” Kon looks to Tim. Tim finishes a bite.

“hmm maybe.” Tim looks at Kon. Kon puts a hand on his forehead. _A Birthday party with the Batfamily…sounds awesome…_

————-

[Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [TimxKon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/TimxKon) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [conner kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/conner-kent) **[85 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8963865359/jack-1217#notes)** [Aug 15th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/8963865359/jack-1217)


	13. Chapter 13

##  [Jack (13/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9045555099/jack-1317)

PART 13 

————-

Kon is realizing that he’s definitely attracted to Tim. He feels like….he can’t keep his hands off him. He’s always touching and poking him. Kon never really thought about himself as gay or straight. So, there’s no real identity crisis going on in his head. When he came out of that test tube he just wanted to fuck anything that moved. He thinks the only reason he hasn’t tried with a boy is just lack of opportunity.

But…well, that’s beside the point, because here’s the opportunity: Tim Drake. He’s a boy who loves Kon…a lot…an unhealthy amount. And they live together. He thinks it’s only a matter of time before he acts upon it.

That night, after they put Jack to sleep, Kon and Tim sit together at the kitchen table in their pajamas. Tim works on his computer and Kon finishes writing an essay for school.

“Man, I’m so glad this is my last year of high school.” Kon says as he writes the last period of the last sentence. “Hey are we really going to Gotham for Jack’s birthday?”

“mm.” Tim says…obviously he isn’t listening.

“Dick is a great guy…but I’m assuming ‘grampa’ is Batman…that doesn’t sound fun at all.” He stares at Tim, who is typing in a steady rhythm. “ugh, the new Robin will probably be there too.” Tim just nods. _He’s really not listening, huh?_ “Tim, I think you look like Fabio.”

“mm-What?!” Tim looks up. Kon laughs.

“Ha ha ha sorry, had to get your attention somehow.” Tim looks tired for a second; he runs his hand through his hair.

“ _sigh_ I’m sorry, let me just finish this.” Kon puts his head down on the table. Tim begins typing again.

“You tired?” Tim closes his eyes and nods. Kon closes his eyes, “Yea, me too.”

“Then, go to bed.”

“Nah, I’ll wait for you. I’ve gotten use to sleeping next to you anyway.” Kon notices Tim’s typing has lost its rhythm. Kon tilts his head and smirks, “hm? Did I just make you fall in love with me all over again?” Tim blushes.

“Hush up, you.” Kon chuckles. Tim finishes typing and closes his computer, “Well, let’s go then.” Kon, floating, follows Tim into the room.

Jack’s sleeping on his back; the room is illuminated only by Jack’s nightlight. Tim pulls back the covers on their bed, Kon is thinking he looks especially pretty tonight. Something in his gut says to act. He decides to act on a gut feeling…or is another kind of feeling?

He spins Tim around and kisses him. He wraps his hand around Tim to place it on the small of Tim’s back. He uses the other to caress his face. Tim kisses back, hungry and passionate. Tim is sure he must be dreaming, or Kon is under some sort of spell. He’s sure it’s anything but ‘Kon wanted to kiss him.’

Kon moves his hand to hold Tim’s waist, and Tim wraps his arms around Kon’s middle and presses their bodies together. Tim feels his eyes start to water, and he starts crying. Kon doesn’t notice until Tim sobs into his mouth. Kon pulls away and whispers, “Tim?..Tim what’s wrong?” He caresses Tim’s face with the back of his hand. He wipes tears from Tim’s lowered head.

Tim shakes his head, “ _hic._ I’m sorry…It’s nothing…I just…I can’t believe you’re here…”

Still holding Tim’s face he whispers, “shh it’s okay Tim…I’m here, okay?” He gently kisses Tim’s cheek. Then, he places another on his lips. Then, he deepens the kiss. Kon veers away from Tim lips to place a line of kisses down his jaw to his neck. He sucks and nibbles at the soft flesh of Tim’s neck. Tim breathes heavily; he makes a quick and soft humming noise. Kon kisses his ear and when he breathes into it, Tim shivers. His eyes flutter open, and he feels a pang of arousal.

“K-kon,” he whispers.

“Hmm?” Kon says back between sweet explorative kisses.

“J-jack is…” Tim can’t seem to concentrate enough to make a sentence, “we’re loud” he manages.

_Smek, “_ not loud.” Kon kisses up to Tim’s lips and pushes him down onto the bed with a firm kiss. He pushes up Tim’s shirt, and kisses up his stomach to brush against one of Tim’s nipples. Tim’s breath hitches as Kon’s tongue flicks and sucks. He arches his back pressing his erection to Kon’s body. Tim rubs one of his legs up the inside of Kon’s and nudges Kon in between his legs with his knee. He can feel Kon through the thin, soft fabric. Kon hums into Tim’s mouth and grinds down, the bed creeks loudly. They both freeze immediately. Slowly they look over at Jack’s bed. He’s still asleep. They both sigh.

“Uhm…So, I’m really enjoying this …but maybe we should do this some other time.” Tim whispers as he gives a reluctant smile.

Kon gives a silent laugh, “yea, this is dangerous.” Kon floats off Tim’s body. They both arrange themselves into bed. They face away from each other…both trying to forget the throbbing in their shorts. Kon’s mind can’t stop racing…He wants to touch Tim again. _He feels so good. I want to see him lose control again._ He fidgets for a bit then says softly, “uhm…I’ll be right back.” Tim watches him leave then hears the bathroom door click shut. Tim’s has a little more control and his problem is gone shortly. By the time Kon returns, Tim has his eyes closed and he pretends to be asleep. Kon shuffles into bed. He inches over till he’s nose to nose with Tim. “I know you’re not asleep Tim…” he whispers. “You’ve gotten bad at suppressing your heartbeat.” Tim doesn’t open his eyes, he continues the charade. Kon chuckles, “you’re cute” he kisses Tim on the nose and turns around to sleep. “Goodnight.”

Tim can’t help but answer, “night.”

**[64 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9045555099/jack-1317#notes)** [Aug 17th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9045555099/jack-1317)


	14. Chapter 14

##  [Jack (14/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9171942181/jack-1417)

Birthday episode! Please enjoy everyone

[Fic Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/Jackfic)

——-

It’s Jack’s birthday.

Kon is currently flying the three of them (Jack, Tim and himself) to Gotham, to see Tim’s family…the Bat family. Kon feels like he could shit out his liver he’s so nervous. Not to mention Tim is grasping on to Jack for his dear life _. The guy worries a little too much about Jack. I told him if he does slip my TTK will keep him from falling._

A gust of wind blows, and Jack winces. Tim glares up at Kon, “Kon!”

“What?! You want me to stop the wind?!” Kon is holding Tim like a bride and Tim is holding Jack. He feels incredibly stupid like they’re Mr. and Mrs. Jenga.

“No! Just be careful.” Kon rolls his eyes. Jack is having a good time besides the wind. He seems like a natural born flyer. Kon suddenly feels like a proud daddy.

“Jack, your mother worries too much.” Jack looks up at Kon he’s obviously confused. Tim just glares like he could develop heat vision. “Chill out Rob, I’m just joking.” He kicks himself internally for using that old nickname. What he used to call him before all this mess. _Oh god, now Tim’s gonna be depressed for the rest of the night._

Tim just looks away. Kon feels a pang of guilt. Jack pulls at Tim’s fingers which are around his middle, “Daddddyyyyy!” He whines, “it’s to tiiight!” Tim looks surprised and loosens his grip.

“Oh! Sorry, buddy.” Kon rubs Tim’s shoulder with his thumb; he’s trying to comfort him. Tim leans against his chest and sighs.

They shortly land in front of the manor gate. Tim enters a code on the keypad. Soon Alfred is on the monitor, “Hello, Master Timothy. Oh, and Mr. Conner Kent.”

Tim waves at the monitor with his free hand; He’s still holding Jack, “hi, Alfred.”

“Welcome home.” The gate buzzes and opens. They walk up the path to the house to the front door. The door burst open before they can open it. Dick is in the doorway smiling.

“Where is he?! The most adorable birthday boy in the world!” Tim chuckles and Jack is holding up his arms.

“Uncle Dick!” Dick rushes over and grabs Jack out of Tim’s arms. Dick embraces his adorable nephew.

“How was the flight Jack?”

Jack points over at Kon, “Good! A-and Kon can fly reeeally fast.” Dick looks over and sees Kon.

“Oh hey Conner! Long time no see. I see you found Mr. Reclusive.” He gesture towards Tim. Tim glares at Dick.

“Haha, yea. Hey man,” says Kon. Dick smiles.

“Well Come on in guys.” He leads the three of them into the kitchen where Alfred is adding the finishing touches on a cake.

“Hi Alfie!” Says Jack and gets down from Dick’s grip and runs over to hug Alfred.

“Oof! Hello Master Jack.” Jack climbs up one of the chairs at the bar. He stares at the cake. Kon and Tim walk over and sit at the two empty chairs at the bar. Alfred looks at them, “Can I get either of you a beverage.”

“Water is fine, Alfred. Thanks.” Kon nods, too. He feels like he’s not talking enough. What does he say though?

Dick returns with a short kid about 13 or 14. Kon assumes it must be the new Robin he has to see every weekend. The devil begins speaking, “Hello, Drake. I see you brought your mismatched family.”

“Oh, C’mon Damian be nice.” Dick tries to smooth things over.

“Hi Damian, you’re as pleasant as ever.” Tim doesn’t look his way just keeps his face forward. Kon looks over though making eye contact with Damian.

“-tt-“

“Hello, Uncle Dami!”says Jack as he waves one his tiny hands. Tim turns to look at Jack wide-eyed. Like: _Did you really just call him that?_ Dick chuckles and Damian just stares at Jack wide-eyed. He looks away.

“Hello, Jack. Happy Birthday.” Dick smiles wider. Then, a taller man walks into the kitchen.

“Hello, Tim.” he puts on a small smile for Tim.

“Hi Bruce.” _Bruce, Ah it’s Batman_ Kon thinks.

Then, Bruce looks over at Conner with a serious face and nods. “Conner.” Jack is climbing down from his chair again and running towards Bruce.

“Grampa!!” He scurries over to Bruce and hugs him. Bruce flinches back a little when Jack makes contact. Jack is very strong for a 4 year old. Bruce actually laughs.

“Hello Jack. Happy Birthday.” Jack looks up.

“Thanks! I’m four now!” He holds up four fingers.

Tim looks over at Dick, and he’s practically gushing. Tim rolls his eyes at Dick. Damian has made his way over to eye at Alfred’s dinner and dessert. Tim looks back over at Bruce and Jack. Then, he glances over at Kon. Who is looking blankly at the scene. Tim studies his profile for a while. Damian, Dick, and Alfred are chattering behind him. Kon notices Tim staring at him and he smiles.

“Well, if everyone is ready. Dinner is prepared.” Bruce looks up from his conversation with Jack.

“Ah, yes. Let’s go sit in the dining room.” They all follow Bruce into the next room and everyone arranges themselves around the table. Jack sits next to Bruce and Tim sits next to Jack. So, Kon sits next to Tim. Alfred serves them and they all begin eating. Dick is the first one to speak.

“So, Conner. How are you doing?” Kon looks up from his food and finishes the bite.

“I’m good.”

“So, you’re living with the Kents now, right?” Dick asks. Kon looks at Tim. Tim meets his eyes for a second then continues eating. _You haven’t told them,_ Kon thinks.

“Uhm, no. Actually, I…I live with Tim and Jack.” They all at different times look surprised.

“Oh. But…you’re still…You’re still in highschool right?” Dick looks like he regrets talking at all.

Kon nods, “Yea, Samllville High. It’s a hell of a commute bu-”

Tim interrupts him, “language.”

Kon glances, “right sorry.” He continues, “but I only have a half of a semester left.” Dick nods. He looks over at Jack.

“Must be nice having both your dads to take care of you, huh Jack?” Dick smiles. Jack has a full mouth he nods.

“MMPHMM goon issh-“

“Jack don’t talk with your mouth full.” Tim says. Jack swallows.

“Sorry. Yea! and Kon picks me up from Mr.Dave’s school every day!” Kon smiles.

Damian has been staring at the three of them. “So are you two in a homosexual relationship?” he says blankly. Every one stops eating, and Alfred chokes. Tim looks mortified and angry. Kon just opens his eyes and stares. Bruce stares over at Damian.

“Damian, that’s completely inappropriate.” Damian just looks back.

“Father, it seemed like a perfectly relevant question.” Bruce does a death glare.

“Be silent…now.” Everyone eats in awkward silence for a minute. Then, Jack turns to Tim.

“Daddy, what’s a homotexual?” Tim forks clangs and he rubs his forehead, and glares at Damian.

“I’ll…uhm…I’ll tell you later.” Kon wants to comfort Tim…rub his shoulder or thigh. But he knows if he does that he’ll just make the situation worse for him. So he decides to just sit there quietly.

———–

After they finish eating Alfred brings out the cake, and places it in front of Jack. Jack stands up in his chair and leans over it. “A Superman cake!” Kon and Tim lean over the cake, too. What do you know, there’s a drawing of superman on the cake holding up a rock and the rock says, “Happy Birthday Jack.”

“I know that Superman is Master Jack’s favorite,” Bruce looks up at Alfred. He smirks and begins lighting the candles. Dicks laughs. They dim the lights, and they sing for Jack. At the end Jack blows out the candles, no problem.

The cake is delicious and Kon eats three pieces. “Man, Alfred not a lot of people are as good at cooking as ‘Ma but…I think you might be her rival.”

“Well, thank you very much Conner.” He smiles as he takes empty plates from everybody. Dick follows Alfred into the kitchen to help with the dishes. Bruce and Damian excuses themselves.

Kon gets up and stretches, “Man, Tim. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I had a piece, Kon.” He says as he wipes Jack’s face, “Jack, stop squirming.”

“You had like, a fourth of a piece.” Tim looks up annoyed then back down at Jack.

“I don’t get exercise anymore, Kon. I can’t go around eating three pieces of cake. I’m already getting fat deposits everywhere” Tim smaks on of his thighs. Kon laughs. Kon is standing behind Tim’s chair, he looks down at Tim. He leans down and kisses Tim’s neck.

“Well, I think you’re cute.” Tim blushes and jets forward, but then smiles and looks up at Kon. Kon smiles back, “Tim there’s something I want to tell you–.”

“Hey guys! Wanna do presents in the living room?” Dick bursts in, halfway through the sentence he realizes he interrupted something. Tim just stands and agrees. Jack hops out of his chair and runs towards Dick. Kon watches Tim’s back as he exits the room. Kon furrows his brow and rubs the back of his neck.

 _I…I like Tim…a lot…don’t I?_ He sighs and joins everyone in the living room. Jack is sitting in the middle with a stack of presents around him. He looks like the happiest boy alive. Tim sits next to Jack.

“C’mon Jack start opening your presents,” he says playfully.

“Okay!” Jack says as he grabs the nearest present. Tim leans over Jack with a calm expression.

“Who’s it from Jackie.” He looks to Jack’s face as Jack is concentrating on the card.

“To Jack…F-From…B-errr..u.” Jack struggles with Bruce’s name.

“It says Bruce, it’s from Grampa, Jack,” Tim finishes.

“Thanks Grampa!” Jack turns to Bruce who smiles warmly at Jack.

Dick claps and puts on a surprised expression. As does Alfred. Jack is very smart for his age.

“Wow, Jack can read! That’s really good!” He says.

“Thanks! Daddy and Kon have been showing me!” Jack says as he tears apart the paper on the package. Dick smiles and looks towards Kon. Kon just shake his head and points at Tim. As if to say, _it’s really all Tim’s doing._

The night goes on and Jack finishes unwrapping his presents, they’re all toys except Damian gave him some sort of knife. Tim took it away as soon as it was recieved. While Tim says goodbye to everyone Kon gets a bag from Alfred and pack up all the toys. Dick walks in shortly after.

“Hey, Conner, I wanted to say…thanks for taking care of Tim and Jack.” Kon turns as he puts the last toy in the bag, “…thanks for staying with them.”

“Oh, it’s really not a big deal…I mean…I couldn’t bring myself to- Tim is…” He pauses and looks over at Tim talking with Bruce and Alfred. “It seemed like the most natural thing to do,” he finally says.

Dick smiles and pats him on the back. “You’ll figure it out! Don’t worry about it.” He chuckles and they walk towards the doorway. Tim and Kon lock eyes and Tim smiles.

“Ready to go, Kon?” He looks down to see Jack holding Tim’s hand.

“Yup!” He turns to Tim’s family. “Thanks for having us, guys.”

The three of them wave as they walk out the door into the cool chill of the night. Kon waits for them to close the manner doors before squating down in front of Jack.

“Did you have a fun birthday, Jack?” Jack looks at Kon. Tim squats, too, with a questioning smile.

“Yup!” He reaches over in between Tim and Kon. He wraps his arms around both Tim and Kon’s necks. He hugs them, “I love you, Daddy and Kon.” Kon feels like his heart might explode, like he might cry right there. He hears Tim’s heart pound as well.

“Love you too, buddy. Happy Birthday” Kon says and kisses Jack’s head. Tim leans and does the same.

“Love you, Jackie.” He says.

“Ready, guys?!” He grabs a hold of Tim and Jack. They arrange themselves in Kon’s arms and he takes off.

————-

edit***Bluh. I had to go back and edit shit. There are a ton of errors in this section. Whatevs

[Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Conner Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent) [Jack Drake-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Kent) **[65 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9171942181/jack-1417#notes)** [Aug 20th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9171942181/jack-1417)


	15. Chapter 15

##  [Jack (15/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9463666248/jack-1517)

Okay guys. 

[story Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/Jackfic)

————-

Tim sat at the kitchen table staring lustfully at the man in his kitchen. Conner, of course. He watches Kon move about the stove making eggs from himself, Tim, and Jack. It is around 6 am, which is incredibly early. But they are all use to getting up at around this time. Conner has to be at Smallville High by 8, Jack has to be at daycare by 7, and Tim…well…he doesn’t have anywhere to be but he _has_ been working from home… Anyway, he continues to stare as Conner shifts around the stove in his white t-shirt and boxers. Tim is grateful for the mornings. It makes him feel like they are actually a family. Well, they are a family in some odd way, but the mornings make Tim feel a sense of normalcy…tradition.

“Do you want toast guys?” Kon turns while he scoots the eggs around the pan. Jack looks up from his place.

“Yes, please!” he says. Tim smiles at Jack, ‘ _adorable’_ he thinks _._

“I’m fine, thanks” Tim says. Kon turns and squints at Tim.

“That was a rhetorical question. You’re getting toast, you’re a waif.” Tim gapes his mouth playfully.

“What? Am not.” Tim pouts and flicks his eyes up at Kon and smiles coyly. Kon says nothing and quickly turns around. Tim continues to stare at Conner. _Why’d he turn around?_ He wonders if he made him feel uncomfortable.

Kon feels his heart beat faster. _Oh god, Tim is really hot._

Tim turns to Jack who is looking at a picture book. “Kon’s gonna take you to school today. Okay Jackie?”

“Mmhmm,” Jack nods. Kon takes him to daycare most of the time. He glances back to where Kon is standing.

“You have time, right?” Kon just nods and hands out the plates. _…he must be upset with me._ Tim thinks to himself. Stupidly assuming that Kon’s silence is due to something Tim did wrong. Well, not wrong, but definitely having to do with Tim. 

Conner starts eating to get his mind off of impure thoughts. _Think about eggs…not Tim’s thighs…or his mouth…or his as—fuck._

Tim watches as Kon scarfs down his food. He watches Kon leave the room and come back dressed. Tim feels his stomach tighten… _Is he mad at me…?_

“You ready, buddy? Did you brush your teeth?” Kon says as he picks up Jack’s tiny backpack.

“Noooo.” He hops down from the chair.

“Well, come on.” Kon pats Jack’s head as he leads him into the bathroom. Tim watches Kon follow the child into the bathroom. _Kon is really great with Jack… He’s really responsible. It’s interesting to see this side of him. I really couldn’t hope for more…shouldn’t hope for more._ They emerge from the hall Jack is giggling and putting on his backpack. “Hey Tim I need to talk to you when I get back from taking Jack.”

Tim nods and watches him leave. _Talk? What for? Is he really mad at me? Maybe he wants to move out…_ “Just breath Tim. Nothing has happened yet.” He tries to ease his own mind by working.

Kon likes waking Jack to school. It makes him feel fatherly. He loves that Jack looks up to him, but honestly, sometimes Kon feels less important to Jack. After all, he doesn’t have a title like Tim does. He looks down at Jack. He really is the perfect mixture of the two of them. Jack’s tiny hand in intertwined with his.

“Hey, Jackie you know I love you a ton, right?” Jack looks up at Kon.

“Yup.” A wide smile melts onto Jack’s face.

“And-“ he pauses and squats down to Jack’s eye level. “Jack, I just…I’m your Dad, too. Okay? I’ll help you with anything.” He hugs his child close, and he feels tiny arms hug him back.

“Kon, you’re my daddy, too” he says in the tiniest voice muffled by Kon’s shoulder. Kon looks at Jack’s face. It seems like a reflection of himself. He loves this child. More than he thought he ever would.

“You love me, too. Right, Jackie?” Jack nods. Kon stands and composes himself. He hoists Jack onto his shoulders. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t run!” Jack giggles. Kon runs at a steady pace towards the school, not too fast to startle Jack, though. The wind feels fresh on his cheeks. This town is great, his life is great, Jack is great, and Tim is great.

——

Kon hears a steady cackling of a keyboard as he runs up to the little white house. _Tim._ He bust through the door intent of what he’s going to do…going to say. Tim looks up from his keyboard. He looks surprised, worried.

“Kon, Kon what?!” He starts to get up from his chair. “What’s wrong? Is Jack alright?” Kon strides forward toward Tim. His brow is furrowed. _Oh god, what happened?_ Tim thinks to himself. Kon stops right in front of where Tim is standing. He’s looking down. He breathes in.

“Tim. Tim, I like you.” Tim just stares…His eyes are wide…Then, Tim’s expression softens. He touches Kon’s arm.

“I like you too, Kon.” Kon looks up at Tim’s platonic expression. He shakes his head.

“No, I _like_ you. like you. I-I Love you, Tim.” Tim looks confused. Then, He looks expressionless. He pulls his hand away. His eyebrows bend into a sorrowful expression.

“K-kon…no…You’re straight…”Kon grabs Tim’s wrist before he can turn away. Tim looks into Kon’s eyes. They’re fierce and determined. He feels scared. 

“Why do I have to be gay or straight to love you? I just do! Tim, I love you.” He breathes out “uhm…Since we fooled around that one time…I just…It’s not just sexual, too! I just, I can’t stop thinking about you…” Tim turns his head.

“That’s because we live together…and we have a kid together.”

“Yes! Tim, look at what we have! Jack is such a beautiful kid! You made him out of us!” Kon is shouting in excitement.

“….” Tim continues to look away. Kon’s expression turns maudlin. He puts his other hand on Tim’s face. He turns it to face him.

“Tim…don’t be afraid…I really love you. Please believe me.” He gently and slowly wraps his arms around the smaller man. He places his forehead on the soft fabric of Tim’s sweater. He rubs into it feeling Tim’s warmth. “Tim you make me feel safe…controlled…I really love you.” He pulls away to look at Tim’s reaction. He surprised to see a teary eyed Tim. “Oh, Tim…don’t cry…” He gently places his lips on Tim’s cheek. He kisses away a tear. Tim’s breath hitches. “Tim…do you love me, too.” More tears.

“Yes!” He hugs Kon back. He buries his face into Kon’s chest. Tim’s crying becomes more hysterical. Kon strokes the back of Tim’s head. “I want to believe you, I do. I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you. Oh god, Kon. I love you so much!” Kon feels a pang in his heart. He feels so terrible for making Tim feel this way. Tim said the same thing that night when…Kon “attacked” him. _He’s really damaged because of me. I just want him to be happy._

“I know. I love you, too. I’m not going anywhere, Tim.” Tim feels like his smile could break his face. He leans back, showing his smile to Kon.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Kon hugs Tim. He gently strokes Tim’s back. Tim is holding onto him so tight. Kon chuckles and says, “do you wanna be my boyfriend, Tim?” Kon smirks. Tim just chuckles and places an urgent kiss onto Kon’s lips. Kon is startled by the kiss, but he quickly deepens it. Tim moans softly into Kon’s mouth. He licks his way further into Tim’s mouth. Tim moves his fingers through Kon’s hair. Then Kon pulls away. Tim is left softly panting, his eyes are heavy.

“Kon…I would love to be your boyfriend.” Kon utters a small laugh.

“Good.” Kon hoist’s Tim up by his thighs. Tim makes a small noise in surprise, but wraps his legs around Kon’s middle.

“Don’t you have high school today?” Tim says teasingly. Kon grabs one of Tim’s ass cheeks. “Eep!”

“Fuck high school.” He walks the two of them into the bedroom. He slams Tim down on the bed and crawls on top of him.

“I’ve got a feeling that’s not the only thing you’re going to be fucking.” Kon shakes his head and kisses Tim.

“You have a terrible sense of humor.” He kisses him again, “But I think you’re cute.” He kisses his way down Tim’s neck. Tim’s head swirls.

“I-I think y-you’re handsome.” Kon smiles in adoration and chuckles. He kisses Tim’s cheek.

“Sooo cute.” Tim blushes.

 _Can you die from happiness?_ Tim thinks.

——–

8D and then they consummated.

lol.

****Feedback is appreciated! Tell me what you think about this part. :D** **

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Conner Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent) [kon-el](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/kon-el) [timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/timkon) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) **[79 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9463666248/jack-1517#notes)** [Aug 27th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9463666248/jack-1517)


	16. Chapter 16

##  [Jack (16/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9651577502/jack-1617)

The Part is pure Fluff. BEWARE!!!

—

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/Jackfic)

——-

Tim traces a small circle on Kon’s chest. They’re lying down…he’s resting his head on Kon’s shoulder. He glances up to Kon’s face, Kon is dosing off. Tim returns to swirling his finger on Kon’s chest. _I’m not a virgin anymore._ A small smile appears on his face. The sex was a little painful, but Tim didn’t care. He had finally expressed physical love with the man he coveted and longed for. Also, during…Kon was very enthusiastic which gave Tim a sense of confidence. As he thinks back on it, he nuzzles his head into Kon’s shoulder.

Kon, with his eyes still closed, brings up an arm to wrap around Tim. “nnn, Do you mind if I sleep?” He slurs out.

“course not.” Kon moves his head so that his chin is nestled in Tim’s hair. Then, Kon chuckles. Tim looks up, “what? What’s so funny?”

“You.” Kon says instantly. “During sex. _Oh! Oh yes! Kon harder!_ ” Kon casually imitates his partner’s cries from a moment before. Tim turns beet red.

“Shut up!” He slams a fist down on Kon’s chest.

“Ha ha ha! Just admit it, baby, I rocked your world,” Kon says. Tim laughs.

“Hmmm maybe.” Tim says playfully.

“maybe definitely.”

“Pfft. What? Okay, you need to go to school today if you’re going to say things like ‘maybe definitely’.” Kon makes a face and mocks Tim. Tim becomes silent for a second. He looks up at Kon, who has closed his eyes again. “uhm…Kon.”

“Hm?”

“Uhh..well, don’t think it’s a big deal or anything…but.” Kon opens his eyes and looks down at Tim. Kon can feel the uneasiness in Tim’s voice. When Tim’s voice gets that way…you know some shit is going down. “Uh…You’re my first,” he says. He quickly looks down with a flushed face. Kon rolls on his side to get a better view of Tim.

“Oh. For real?” Tim nods. “Like, all around first or just with guys?”

“All around.” Tim is still flushed; Kon smiles.

“Hmm, I thought for sure you knocked boots with one of those girls you were dating back in the titans.” He starts thinking back to Tim’s girlfriends…he cannot remember many…

“No…I uhm…I always made excuses. Especially with Steph.” His eyes turn cold like he’s remembering something far away. “of course, I later realized the reason…” He sighs.

“Cause, you’d much rather get it on with a stud like me.” Kon gestures toward himself. Tim chuckles.

“Yea,” Kon watches Tim lower his head onto the pillow. A blank expression floods his face. Kon figures he must be feeling bad. He moves his body till he’s up against his blushing-brunette partner. He places a soft kiss on Tim’s head.

“Its okay Tim. Nobody blames you for being who you are.” Tim scoughs.

“That’s not true…There are plenty of people–especially in this town.” Kon frowns.

“Then what are we doing here?”

“living…raising Jack.”

“Yea, I guess,” Kon shifts and looks up. “Jack is a really good kid.”

Tim lets out a breath, “yea, he’s a lot like you though.” Kon looks down, “He’s really stubborn. And he also–.” Tim stops and thinks.

“Hm? He also what?” Tim’s calculating, thinking. Finally, he looks to Kon.

“We need to do something about his powers,” he says. “…should I train him?”

“You’re asking me?” Kon thinks… “Uhm I dunno…seems kinda scary; A super with bat-training.”

Tim nods, “Well, he might not have all your powers.” He pauses, “I don’t even know if he’s invulnerable.”

“He’s never fallen down before?”

“Probably. I don’t know. I’m usually pretty careful.”

“Right, I forgot you probably have cameras everywhere and robot arms to catch him if he falls.” Tim raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. _He didn’t deny it,_ Kon notes.

“Anyway, Jack is obsessed with Superman. He’s definitely going to fight crime when he’s older. Whether we like it or not.”

“Well, you’re definitely not stupid,” Kon says. “Let’s just wait till he’s a little older.”

“Definitely.”

“By the way…What’s Jack’s full name?”

“Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent.”

Kon whistles, “That is a mouthful.”

“He comes from complicated origins.” Kon smiles at that and hugs Tim tightly. “K-kon…I’m really happy.” Kon just cannot keep from smiling.

“Oh Tim! I love you!” Kon shouts and hugs tighter.

“Shh! C’mon.” Tim blushes and tries to push away.

“What? Why? Cause our ‘neighbors’ will hear? TIM I LOVE YOU!” He’s yelling now.

“Shh! Shh! C’mon it’s like 10 in the morning!” Tim attempts to cover Kon’s mouth.

“I LLOOOOVE YOUUUU!!!” Tim starts laughing, and Kon grabs their down blanket and covers the two of them. He touches their noses together and whispers, “I love you, Tim.” Tim chuckles.

“I love you too, Kon.” Tim closes in with a quick kiss. Kon kisses back playfully kissing Tim quickly all over his face.

“I propose we spend the rest of the day in bed!”

“Haha…Can I at least get my laptop?” Kon pins the smaller man down.

“No! You must lay here and talk to me!” his face goes stern and Tim smiles.

“Okay. I can do that.”

——–

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Conner Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent) [timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/timkon) **[70 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9651577502/jack-1617#notes)** [Aug 31st, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9651577502/jack-1617)


	17. Chapter 17

##  [Jack (17/17)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9798591702/jack-1717)

The last part. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story. I really appreciate all the sweet feedback. Thanks everyone for reading! I have a great time writing it and since this is my first fic I’ll definitly being doing more.

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/Jackfic)

—-

There’s about 60 students in Kon’s graduating class. Still, even with their small numbers, the sound they can produce in the small hallway of the auditorium is enormous. All the girls are squealing and taking pictures, and all the boys pumping themselves up for their big day. Kon just stays in the corner fiddling with his cap, which for some reason just will not stay on. The teachers finally motion for them to make their entrance. Neat rehearsed lines form and file into the empty section of the auditorium. Kon pinpoints where his family is sitting. He turns his head as he walks by Ma, Clark, Lois, Tim, and Jack. They’re all watching him and waving except Tim who is fussing at Jack to sit correctly in his seat. He laughs to himself and takes his seat. _Finally, high school is over._

_.._

“Conner Kent!” Everyone claps as Conner follows the line of students to receive his diploma. He shakes the Principle’s hand and smiles. He looks into the audience to where his family is sitting. They’re all clapping and Tim is clapping and smiling. Tim turns to Jack, and through the noise he can hear Tim whisper to Jack, “Look, Kon is on the stage.” Jack, who had been turned around in his seat despite what his father just told him, turns and waves. Kon is then nudged along, off the stage.

..

Outside, he scans for his family. It takes him all but 5 seconds to sort through the circles of people congratulating each other. He finds his, and walks up to the circle of familiar faces they’re all talking and laughing. Jack is swinging on Tim’s arm, causing Tim’s arm to flex and Kon can see him trying very hard not to lose his footing. Jack, after all, is ¼ Kryptonian. He’s also the first one to see Kon. His face lights up and he lets go of Tim’s hand.

“Kon!!” He runs up to Kon and gives him a hug. Jack buries his face into Kon’s gown.

“Hey buddy.” He hoists Jack up, effortlessly, to hold him on his hip. Everyone is smiling at him. He walks over to where his family is standing.

“Congratulations, Conner.” Clark says.

“Yea, good job, kid! You made it through,” says Lois. She pats him on the back. He looks over at Tim. Tim is fiddling with a camera bag.

“Did you get any photos, Tim?” Tim looks up surprised still fumbling with the bag, the program in his mouth. He finally gets situated.

“Yea. I’ll give you guys all copies.” He looks over to Ma, Clark and Lois.

“It sure was sweet of you to come to take pictures, Timothy.” Ma is smiling, and Kon glances over at Tim. Tim just smiles.

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Kent.”

“I just feel awful for making you come out here, I had no idea you had a child.” She glares over at Kon. “Conner never tells me anything. You’re coming back to eat with us, right?” Tim looks around with his eyes. Ma had called Tim a few days before to ask him if he could take pictures at Kon’s graduation, but Tim had already planned on going…and taking pictures. He had figured that Kon never told his family about everything about them. Which was understandable.

“Of course,” Kon’s chest clenches at the suggestion that Tim wouldn’t normally be invited. Jack, obviously bored, grabs for Kon’s glasses. 

“Kon…Can I look at your glasses?” Jack says as he’s already taking them off. Clark turns to Tim.

“It won’t be a long be a long endeavor, I know how busy you must be.”

Lois starts next, “Yea, between having Jack and your job in Gotham…You must be swamped.”

“Uhm, no actually…I don’t work in Gotham anymore.” Tim scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh, I see.” Clark says.

“Ah but! This is Kon’s day! Enough about me!” He waves his hand frantically. “How’s it feel to be out of high school?”

“It’s great,” he says as Jack puts his glasses back on his face crookedly, Kon fixes them. Jack leans to Kon’s ear.

“Kon…I need to potty,” he whispers softly. Clark obviously hears and smiles.

“Ah, okay,” Kon says. “I’m gonna go take Jack to the bathroom, then we can go back to the farm.” He hands his cap and diploma to Tim and makes his way back into the building. When they disappear Clark turns to Tim.

“Jack and Conner get along well?” Tim heart jumps, and instantly thinks, _Shit he definitely heard that._

“Hah, yea. Jack really looks up to him.” He pauses for a second. “…Jack really gets along with everyone.” Clark nods. Lois is staring at Tim…Like she wants to ask him a question. Tim smiles at her.

“Seems like you’re struggling to repress your reporter’s instinct, Ms. Lane” he says. Lois laughs and brushes her hair behind her ear. Clark frowns at her.

“Well, you are the adopted son of an important public figure.”

“Don’t worry Timothy; your situation will stay out of the papers,” Clark says reassuringly. Lois looks up at him with a pouty face.

“I’d appreciate it,” says Tim. Tim turns and notices Kon holding Jack by the hand walking through the crowd dodging inquiring classmates. When he reaches his party he lets out a breath. Tim tilts his head.

“Let’s get out of here.” They all nod and make their way to the truck and Lois’s car.

——–

“Me and Tim are in a relationship and Jack is our son.”

Kon doesn’t think he’s ever experienced such intense silence. All three of them just stare. Tim is sitting beside Kon with Jack in his lap. Jack is just sitting there playing with a toy like what Kon just said was the weather forecast. Kon can hear Tim’s heart beating a mile a minute. He grabs Tim’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“Your son?” Clark says… “uhm..Who is he blood related to?”

“He’s blood related to both of us…Tim made him, in a lab, the same way I was created.” They all look very surprised.

“So…then, he really is…” Lois says. Kon nods.

“Tim and I have been living together for the last 10 months, and we’ve been taking care of Jack together.” Ma rubs her forehead. Clark is looking in his lap.

“Does Bruce know about this?” He says. Tim nods.

“He’s known about Jack since he was one but…He doesn’t know I’m in a relationship with Conner.” Clark sighs.

“And that was the one I was worried about.” Tim’s stomach turns. Conner’s brow furrows.

“Well, he’s aware that we’re living together,” Tim says. “I’m sure he assumes…Don’t worry about him, I’m not living in Gotham anymore and I’m no longer Robin, my relations with Superboy don’t concern him.” Tim is starting to talk in a robotic manner, Kon knows he’s feeling defensive.

“Anyway, we’re not really worried about the Gotham crowd. We were really just hoping to get ya’lls approval.” Kon has inched to the edge of the loveseat their sitting on. Clark starts.

“Of course you have our approval…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make it seem like I didn’t—Congratulations are definitely in order.” Clark and Lois smile at the two of them. Then, Lois turns to Clark.

“I _really_ can’t publish this story?!” Clark frowns at her, but Tim laughs. Kon turns and smiles at him, and notices Ma hasn’t said a word.

“Ma?” he says. Ma looks up, she’s expressionless. “Do you…?” Kon says nothing. She takes a breath.

“I cannot believe you never told me this…I should have known…And I so stupidly asked Tim to come take pictures…like he normally would be included. I must have seemed so…” She rubs her temple and her forehead wrinkles. Tim’s expression softens. He moves Jack to Kon’s lap and moves to sit next to Ma. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Kent…I knew you didn’t know, I wasn’t offended at all. Rather, I was flattered that even when you didn’t know our situation…you chose to include me.” He smiles at her; Kon cannot help but think how charming he looks. Ma looks at Tim with a melancholy smile.

“Please, you’re family now, Call me Ma.” She gives Tim a hug. Tim hugs back.

——-

The summer heat penetrates the small white house. Tim kicks off the light covers he and Kon sleep with now that it’s so hot. His bangs are stuck to his forehead. Lazily, he opens his eyes and sits up in bed. He brushes his hand over where his partner usually sleeps. Gone. He wipes his forehead; he looks over at Jack’s bed. Also, Gone. _What time is it?_ He checks his cellphone which is resting on the side table.

“11:06 am” Tim curses out loud. He shrugs some shorts on and heads into the kitchen. There’s a fresh pot of coffee on the stove. He pours himself a cup. He hears a faraway laugh coming from outside. He shifts around the kitchen and shuffles out the back door. Kon is bent over a plot of tilled soil and Jack is running around the sprinkler. Tim takes in the scene, “What’s going on here?” He says loud enough for them to hear. Kon turns and smiles.

“Morning, sleepy head!” He floats out of the plot of land, and tosses aside the gloves he had been wearing. He walks toward Tim, “I decided to make a garden out here…What’d ya think? I think it’ll work nicely.” He turns toward where he had been working. The sun causes him to squint and put a hand over his eyes.

“Looks great.” Kon turns back to Tim and smiles wide.

“Yup!” He pecks Tim on the cheek. “Wanna come sit out here with us?” He pauses and looks around “Oh wait, watch this. _Hey Jack_!” Jack looks and runs to where they’re standing.

“Whaaaatt?!” He stops short of the two of them.

“Go get a chair for your dad and put it right there” He points to an empty spot on the back porch. Tim raises and eyebrow at Kon. Jack is gone in a flash and returns with a rocking chair from the front porch. Tim eyes go wide.

“Woah!! Jackie that’s awesome!” He exclaims and claps his hand together.

Kon smiles, “We’ve been working on his superspeed!” He gives Jack a high five. Jack turns and smiles at Tim.

“And I have super strength, Daddy!” Jack says.

“Hah, well I _knew_ that.” Kon laughs as he remembers the first time Jack used his powers, and how upset Tim got. “You just have to remember to keep it a secret, okay buddy?” Jack’s face becomes serious and he nods. “Good boy, now go play.”

“Okay!” He runs at normal speed back to the sprinkler. Tim turns to Kon.

“I guess he’s old enough to start training,” Tim says. Kon shrugs.

“Whatever, I was just havin’ a little fun with him.” He smirks at Tim, “father-son bonding.” Tim smiles. Kon drapes and arm over Tim as they watch Jack play in the sprinkler. He places a soft kiss at the corner of Tim’s mouth. “Our baby is growing up, Tim.” Tim raises and eyebrow at Kon.

“He’s only 4.” Kon chuckles, and places a hand on Tim’s stomach.

“I know but soon we won’t have a little Jackie running around…right? Let’s have another.” Tim punches Kon is his stomach. Kon laughs and pretends like it hurt. Tim goes and sits down in the chair Jack got for him.

“I think an older Jackie running around will be interesting too,” Tim says. Kon leans one of the rickety support posts for the house.

“It was a joke Bat Brain.” Kon says as he looks up at where the post is rotted. “Ya think we need a new house?”

“Yea, I’ll work on that. I kind of just want to fix this one up…” Tim looks up at where Kon was looking.

“Okay, that sounds fun. We’ll have to add another bedroom,” says Kon. “That’s the first thing that needs to happen.” He walks over to where Tim is sitting. “if you know what I mean.” Tim smirks and shakes his head.

“Oh you…Well, back to work,” Tim says as he teasingly waves a hand at Kon.

“haha Yea, okay, love you too,” Kon shuffles off the porch back to his quaint garden.

“ha ha, I _do_ love you.” Kon turns and makes a face at Tim.

“Suuuure.” Tim chuckles. Kon returns to work. Tim sits and watches his family. A family he made; A family who loves him unconditionally. This is what Tim needed his whole life. He watches Kon move around the earth to create a perfect nursery for seedlings. He thinks how fun it’ll be to harvest the vegetables once there done. How Jack will so intrigued when shown a ripe pepper. How the three of them will make a meal with the vegetables Kon grew. His chest feels so warm. _My family…_ Tim smiles to himself. _I’m really head over heals in love with both of them._

End.

[Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) [Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [fan fic](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/fan-fic) [timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/timkon) **[112 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9798591702/jack-1717#notes)** [Sep 4th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9798591702/jack-1717)

**Author's Note:**

> There is an unfinished sequel named “Superboy II”  
> Go read it.   
> Also go check out the original creater’s tumblr. She has so much good art.


End file.
